Recuerdos
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Símbolo 22: Cobre. 'Llegará un día en el que nuestros recuerdos, serán nuestra riqueza'. Y para Teddy Lupin, ese día ya llegó.
1. Ventana

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Piper Tonks** y **Piper Lupin**. Por compartir mi trauma extremo acerca de Remus y Tonks, por comprenderme al querer matar a JKR por lo que le hizo a nuestra pareja favorita, por ser las fans más fans del RT que conozco y por ser unas grandes amigas. Esta historia va para ustedes, porque sé lo que sufrieron al saber que Teddy había quedado huérfano y comprendieron mi dolor a la perfección. ¡Las quiero un montón!

* * *

**Ventana.**

La luz de la luna llena se colaba por la _ventana_ del cuarto del niño. El bebé, que no superaba los dos años de edad, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mientras balbuceaba sonidos que nadie lograba entender. De fondo, una melodía apacible sonaba en ese momento. El pequeño giró la cabeza al lado izquierdo y soltó una leve risita cuando vio que una mujer castaña se acercaba a él.

-¿No tienes sueño, Teddy?-preguntó Andrómeda tomando en brazos a su nieto.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se situó delante del ventanal que se encontraba en esa habitación. Siempre le había gustado esa parte de la casa: con su gran _ventana_ por la cuál ella y su pequeña Nymphadora acostumbraban a ver las estrellas. Al recordar el simple nombre de su hija, una lágrima salió velozmente de sus ojos y se perdió al final de su barbilla. Volteó la vista hacia el pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Sabes?-dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento en la mecedora que se encontraba en la habitación-Tu mami y yo solíamos venir aquí todas las noches para ver las estrellas. Claro, cuando ella era más pequeña.

El bebé observó fijamente a su abuela y apenas parecía que parpadeaba; daba la impresión de que estaba poniéndole toda su atención, a pesar de no tener la mínima idea de lo que Andrómeda decía.

-A veces, cuando hacía mucho frío-continuó la castaña sin dejar de observar el cielo repleto de estrellas-Ted -tu abuelo- nos traía chocolate caliente y también se sentaba con nosotros a observar la noche-al terminar de decir eso, otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos; a ésta le siguió otra y otra, hasta que ya le fue imposible detenerlas.

Cómo si Teddy comprendiera el sufrimiento por el que su abuela estaba pasando, no hizo ningún ruido. Se limitó a observarla mientras que con su manita tomaba una porción del abrigo de la mujer y lo estrechaba entre sus pequeños dedos.

Después de algunos momentos, el llanto de Andrómeda terminó y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se levantó de la silla con el bebé en brazos; tomó su varita que se encontraba en una mesita y con un simple movimiento, hizo que la melodía dejara de sonar.

Se acercó a la cuna de su nieto y con mucho cuidado lo deposito ahí. Teddy siguió con los ojos abiertos, aun después de haber sido arropado con su cobija.

-Buenas noches, pequeño-susurró la castaña mientras le daba un beso en la frente-Dulces sueños.

Y dicho esto, apagó la luz de la habitación, se encaminó a la puerta y salió por ella. Mientras tanto, en la cuna, Teddy Lupin se sentó con dificultad y giró su cabeza hacia la _ventana_ que se encontraba su derecha. Observó la luna llena que sobresalía en el cielo en ese momento y soltó un balbuceo, que podría pasar por una pequeña risa.

Tomó su lobo de peluche entre brazos y lo apretó fuertemente mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color miel inconscientemente. Colocó ambas manos en el barandal de la cuna y consiguió pararse, apenas manteniéndose en equilibrio. Estiró su manita hacia la _ventana_, como si quisiera alcanzar la luna y después de muchos balbuceos, consiguió lo que deseaba: hablar.

-Pa…pá.-dijo el pequeño metamorfomago mientras su miraba seguía puesta en el astro que adornaba la noche.

Y aunque fue la primera palabra que dijo, nadie respondió a su llamado.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Sí, soy yo de nuevo por estos lados. Ahora les traigo esta historia sobre mi bebé que tanto adoro. Este fic está escrito para la Comunidad 30 vicios (igual que mi fic "Tentaciones" de Draco/Hermione) solo que la tabla con palabras que escogí se llama: Tabla de Símbolos, no Tabla de Vicios (como la otra). 

Espero que les gusten los símbolos (viñetas, capítulos, es lo mismo xD) y que me dejen sus opiniones que siempre son bien recibidas. Les recuerdo que los capítulos **NO TIENEN RELACION UNO CON OTRO**; son totalmente independientes a menos que al principio yo diga que es continuación de algún otro.

Trataré de actualizar cada miércoles, a menos que algo me lo impida, pero estén al pendiente jojo :P y pues nada, que la disfruten y ¡Larga vida a Remus y Tonks! (?)

Saludines

_Atte. Bianca_


	2. Calabaza: Especial Halloween

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

* * *

**Calabaza.**

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre de la casa de los Potter sonó.

-¡Yo abro!-gritó Ginny acercándose a la puerta.

En cuanto abrió, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño vestido de lobo, con la boca llena de chocolate y una sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de su cara.

-¡Dulce o truco!-gritó el niño estirándole a la chica su _calabaza_ para que depositara los dulces que se deben de dar.

-¿Y qué truco me haces si no te doy dulces?-cuestionó la pelirroja poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándolo con la ceja alzada pero claramente divertida

-Yo…-comenzó el pequeño Teddy mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo y giraba su cabeza para mirar a su abuela-¡Te acuso con mi padrino!-dijo triunfante.

Ginny solamente soltó una risa mientras saludaba a Andrómeda que se encontraba detrás. Después de que la abuela de Teddy declinó la invitación de pasar a la casa, el metamorfomago aceptó la mano que Ginny le tendía y juntos se encaminaron al comedor de la casa.

-Mira a quien traigo.-dijo la mujer cantarinamente mirando a Harry que leía muy concentrado El Profeta.

Cuando el moreno vio al pequeño, dejó el periódico a un lado y con los ojos brillantes, lo levantó del suelo para darle una vuelta.

-¡Hola campeón!-exclamó el chico contento de verlo. Quería a ese niño cómo si fuera su propio hijo.

-¡Padrino!-gritó el niño con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-¡Dulce o truco!

Harry rió y depositó de nuevo a Teddy en el suelo.

-Me parece que mejor te doy dulces-dijo Harry mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, seguido de su esposa y su ahijado-No quiero ser victima del gran Teddy Lupin.

Los dos adultos rieron mientras el pequeño miraba inquisidoramente la enorme bolsa que estaba en la mesa de la cocina y que estaba repleta de chocolates y caramelos de Honeyducks.

-Toma, Teddy-dijo Ginny soltando una pequeña risa al ver los ojos brillantes de emoción del niño-Aquí tienes una gran dotación de dulces.-continuó mientras le entregaba la bolsa al niño.

Minutos después, en la chimenea sonó un estruendo. El matrimonio Potter se precipitó hacia la sala y se encontraron con que Ron y Hermione habían llegado. Después de que se saludaron, Hermione percibió la presencia del niño, que alegremente comía sus chocolates sin notar nada más.

-¡Teddy!-gritó la chica mientras corría a abrazarlo y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla-¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido!

-Hermione, deja al pobre niño respirar.-dijo Ron mientras notaba cómo la cara llena de chocolate de Teddy, comenzaba a ponerse peligrosamente morada.

Durante el proceso en el cual Hermione había abrazado a Teddy, el último chocolate que le quedaba de su grandiosa bolsa de dulces, había caído al suelo. Ese el motivo por el cual Teddy había comenzado a ponerse morado, no precisamente porque no pudiera respirar.

-Mi chocolate…-susurró el niño y fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Ay, lo siento pequeño-le dijo doblándose de rodillas para ponerse a la misma altura que el niño-Pero tía Hermione te va a comprar más chocolates ¿eh¿Qué te parece?

Pero el metamorfomago no le hacía caso. Miraba fijamente el chocolate que yacía esparcido por el suelo. Fue entonces cuando su cabello comenzó a ponerse de un color castaño oscuro, cómo el del dulce. Y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera darse cuenta, el chocolate se juntó, luego se tornó de color naranja y ¡PUF! Ahora estaba convertido en una _calabaza_.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras trataban de procesar lo ocurrido. Unos segundos después, Teddy levantó la mirada asustado hacia los adultos, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Pero era al revés.

-¡Teddy¡Has hecho magia accidental!-exclamó Ginny sonriente mientras volvía a tomar al niño en brazos y daba unos pequeños brincos con él-Ya te habías tardado ¿eh?

-Sí, mira que tener padres tan poderosos y no haber hecho magia aun.-continuó Ron mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello castaño.

-Yo… ¿Hice magia?-preguntó el niño mirando con los ojos brillantes de emoción a su tía Hermione.

-Sí, hiciste magia.-aclaró Hermione sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y mamá y papá lo saben?-preguntó de nuevo el pequeño.

-Sí, lo saben, estoy seguro.-dijo Harry revolviéndole el cabello, al igual que lo había hecho Ron.

Mientras los otros tres seguían celebrando ese gran suceso en la vida de un mago, Harry Potter no pudo evitar que sus ojos se apagaran un poco. Sabía que los que tendrían que estar festejando eso no eran ellos, sino sus padres. Pero él se encargaría de que a Teddy nunca le faltara nada, ni material, ni amor, ni cariño, ni nada. Porque Harry, a su edad, no sabía lo que era tener alguien que se preocupara por ti o te protegiera y él quería a ese niño cómo si fuera su propio hijo.

Volteó hacia abajo cuando sintió que alguien jalaba su pantalón. Vio a Teddy, el cual tenía de nuevo su cabello color turquesa y lo alzó en brazos. Y ante su sorpresa, el pequeño rodeó su cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te quiero, padrino.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también, Teddy, yo también-agregó Harry mientras le devolvía el abrazo y una apenas perceptible lágrima salía de sus ojos verdes.

_**

* * *

N/A: **_Bueno, actualizo antes de irme a la escuela jojo y aun tengo que desayunar xD. Pues nada ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Avienten muchos huevos a las casas, pidan muchos dulces y luego me dan (: xD.

Espero que la viñeta les haya gustado porque a mi sí (modestia aparte xD), no sé pero yo casi me pongo a llorar xD soy una sentimental respecto al tema de la muerte de Remus y Tonks T.T

¡Saludines y hasta el otro miércoles!

_Atte. Bianca_


	3. Reloj

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

* * *

**Reloj.**

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana de un sábado. El sol se asomaba tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación y los rayos se acercaban poco a poco a los ojos de su habitante; pero el sonido del despertador llegó mucho más rápido a los oídos del chico, que el sol.

En cuanto las pequeñas campanitas del _reloj_ retumbaron, el metamorfomago acercó su mano al aparato y lo apagó, golpeándolo violentamente. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz que inundaba el cuarto y bostezó ampliamente.

-¡Teddy¿Ya estás despierto?-preguntó una mujer desde el piso de abajo-Ya está listo el desayuno.

-Ya voy, abuela.-gritó el chico de vuelta mientras hacía las cobijas a un lado y se ponía en pie.

Como sonámbulo y con el sueño todavía marcado en su rostro, fue hacia el armario y tomó lo primero que vio. Entró al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y acto seguido caminó hacia el espejo. Se observó y unos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada; dirigió su vista hacia su cabello color turquesa y lo aplastó un poco con las manos: ese día no tenía ganas de hacer cambios a su aspecto.

Salió del cuarto y brincando de tres en tres los escalones, llegó a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Andrómeda sirviéndole jugo de naranja mientras un cuchillo encantando embarraba mermelada a sus tostadas.

-Come Teddy, porque necesito que cuando termines me traigas algunas cosas del ático-dijo su abuela mientras hechizaba algunos trastes para que se lavasen solos

El chico asintió y comenzó a engullir rápidamente su comida. En menos tiempo del que pensó, su plato ya estaba vacío.

-Ya acabé-informó a la mujer que se encontraba arreglando unos libros en la sala-¿Qué es lo que tengo que bajar del ático?

-Ahí arriba, hay una caja en la que dice "Libros de Gilderoy Lockhart"-contestó Andrómeda observando el librero detenidamente-Tráeme uno que se titula "La guía de Gilderoy Lockhart para parásitos de casa", lo voy a necesitar para matar las doxys del patio trasero.

Teddy asintió y corriendo subió las escaleras hacia el ático. Ese lugar le parecía muy misterioso; tan frío, tan oscuro, tan solo. Y sin embargo, era uno de sus lugares preferidos dentro de la casa. Le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí, a solas y ponerse a pensar. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas y se dedicó a buscar lo que su abuela le había pedido.

-Guía de Gilderoy Lockhart, Guía de Gilderoy Lockhart-repetía el chico mientras buscaba entre todas las cajas que se encontraban en la habitación-Odio no poder hacer magia fuera del colegio.

Después de unos quince minutos de búsqueda, dio con una caja. Pero no era la que su abuela le había pedido. Esta caja tenía escrito "Fotografías 1997". Ese año que era doloroso recordar. Ese año de la guerra, las muertes, las lágrimas. Ese año en el que sus padres se casaron y él había nacido.

Lentamente y con manos temblorosas, la tomó y la colocó en su regazo mientras tomaba asiento en el frío suelo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando abrió el objeto y le pareció como si la caja hubiera dado un suspiro. Uno por uno y sin fijarse realmente en lo que estaba sosteniendo, fue sacando cada una de las cosas que se encontraban dentro.

Cuando terminó, dejó la caja en el suelo y dirigió su vista hacia las fotografías que se encontraban esparcidas a un lado de él. Tomó la primera que vio y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de melancolía se asomara por su cara.

En la foto, se encontraban sus padres abrazados mientras su mamá le daba un beso en la mejilla a su papá, y él sonreía tímidamente a la cámara. Tonks portaba un sencillo vestido blanco y una diadema adornaba su cabeza; Remus, por otro lado, vestía un smoking algo descolorido. El día de su boda.

-Mamá…-dijo Teddy mientras con la yema de su dedo índice, acariciaba el cabello rosa que su mamá lucía en la fotografía

Y así continuó durante varios minutos, o quizás fueron horas; no sabía con claridad. En ese pequeño y frío ático, olvidó por unos momentos el encargo de su abuela, su cita con Victoire; se le olvidó todo. Porque ese era uno de sus instantes en los que no te importan los demás ni nada, solamente importas tú y lo que estás haciendo.

Rió, se emocionó, extrañó, pero no lloró. Porque Andrómeda le había dicho que sus padres no habían luchado y fallecido para que él estuviera siempre llorando sus muertes. Habían muerto porque ellos querían que tuviera un mundo mejor, un mundo sin Voldemort. Y lo habían conseguido.

Teddy terminó de ver las fotografías y se levantó de un salto del suelo. Tomó la caja de nuevo y comenzó a meter cada foto mientras la volvía a ver con una sonrisa en la cara. De pronto, en el silencio del ático, le pareció escuchar algo. Alerta, el chico giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados para ver de donde provenía ese sonido, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la fuente del ruido: un _reloj_.

-¡Teddy¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?-gritó su abuela desde las escaleras que llevaban a al ático

-Esto…en unos momentos bajo-respondió el chico mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido el objeto se encontraba enfrente de él

Pero al parecer, Andrómeda estaba preocupada por lo que su nieto pudiera estar haciendo arriba, así que subió los escalones y cuando entró a la habitación, encontró al metamorfomago con un _reloj_ entre sus manos. Uno que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-preguntó mientras inconscientemente se tornaba pálida.

-Encontré una caja con fotografías y ahí estaba entre todas las cosas-dijo Teddy mirando a su abuela-¿Por qué no me habías enseñado esas fotos?

-Yo…-comenzó la castaña.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste, abuela?-exclamó el chico mientras una rebelde lágrima escapaba de sus ojos-Tú decías que debía de conocer a mis padres, que ellos fueron buenas personas y me ocultas recuerdos. Recuerdos y memorias que me incluyen porque no fueron pocas las fotos que encontré donde yo salía entre sus brazos.

-Yo solo no quería hacerte sufrir más, Teddy-dijo Andrómeda mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro al notar esa mirada vacía en su nieto-Yo solo…quería evitar que sufrieras al ver esas fotografías y saber que los conociste, pero no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño.

Para ese entonces, el rostro del chico estaba rojo. De furia, de nostalgia, de tristeza. Comprendía a su abuela, pero ¿Quién lo comprendía a él? Solamente su padrino, porque él había vivido lo mismo. Pero fuera de ahí ¿Quién? Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía lo que él sentía al saber que sus padres ya no estaban a su lado.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera asimilarlo, ya tenía entre sus brazos a su nieto abrazándola con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier instante.

-Los extraño tanto, abuela-dijo Teddy con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas-No es justo, ellos no tuvieron que morir.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo la mujer mientras estrechaba al chico fuertemente-Pero ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Para recompensarte el hecho de haberte ocultado esas fotografías, te daré un regalo.-le dijo mientras separaba el abrazo y le sonreía cálidamente.

-¿Qué me vas a dar?-preguntó Teddy con los ojos brillantes mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-Ese objeto que tienes ahí-inquirió Andrómeda tomando el _reloj_ de la mano del chico-Este _reloj_ era de tu padre. Siempre lo traía, y te lo voy a regalar.

-¿En serio era de mi papá?-preguntó el chico incrédulo mientras giraba el objeto entre sus dedos-Es precioso.

-Lo sé-dijo la castaña sonriendo-Y él se lo quiso regalar a tu madre, pero ella no lo aceptó, porque ese objeto que estás sosteniendo, ha pasado por tres generaciones y casualmente, los tres dueños que lo han tenido, se llaman Remus.

-¡¿En verdad?!-exclamó Teddy emocionado.

-Sí, fue de tu abuelo Remus, de tu padre Remus John y ahora te pertenece a ti, Ted Remus-le dijo Andrómeda mientras tapaba la caja de las fotografías-Y ya puedes irte, recuerda que quedaste con Victoire.

-Claro-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su cara mientras guardaba el preciado regalo en su bolsillo izquierdo-Te quiero, abuela.

-Y yo a ti, Teddy-respondió la mujer mientras veía cómo su nieto se dirigía a la puerta. Soltó un suspiro y se puso a buscar el libro de Gilderoy Lockhart.- ¡Ah! Y por lo que más quieras, cuídalo bien.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.-le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El chico salió a la calle y metió las manos en los bolsillos de forma inconsciente. Sonrió al sentir el objeto dentro de la bolsa izquierda y una sonrisa alegre se asomó por su rostro. Tenía algo de su padre, algo valioso que él había cuidado mucho. Y lo tenía, solo para él.

Se encogió de hombros aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y continuó su camino. Y el "tic, tac" del _reloj_, siguió sonando en su bolsillo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Jajaja no me van a creer. Ya estaba a punto de apagar mi computadora cuando recuerdo que hoy es miércoles y me toca actualizar xD. Esta semana ha estado horrible (por la escuela) y de tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, no recordaba el fic xD. Mañana tengo que exponer de Literatura, así que me voy a estudiar y luego a dormir T.T

Espero que el símbolo les haya gustado. A mi me gusta, no demasiado pero quedó decente, creo. Ustedes son los que juzgan :)

Saludines y hasta el otro miércoles n.n

_Atte. Bianca_


	4. Susurro

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

_Aclaración_: La canción que aparece en el fic **ME PERTENECE** y queda prohibido que alguien más la utilice. Gracias.

* * *

**Susurro.**

_Duérmete mi pequeño_

_Duerme y descansa bien_

_Me quedaré contigo_

_Y tus sueños yo velaré_

El pequeño abrió los ojos color miel cuando escuchó un _susurro_ dentro de su habitación. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados y soltó una pequeña risita mientras con cuidado, tomaba asiento en la cuna. El bebé, de un año y medio, jaló su cobijita azul y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, cómo si tratara de decir algo.

_Duérmete precioso_

_No tengas miedo ya_

_Aquí están mamá y papá_

_Que jamás te dejaran_

Al volver a escuchar esos susurros que inundaban la habitación, Teddy dejó de hacer ruido y fijó sus ojos en un punto del cuarto. Ahí estaban dos siluetas que al parecer lo miraban fijamente; y cómo si el pequeño las hubiera reconocido, se puso de pie en la cuna y estiró sus bracitos hacia esas sombras.

-Hola pequeño.-dijo una voz que sonaba anhelante, divina, maravillosamente tierna.

-Hola campeón.-habló otra voz un poco ronca pero con un matiz de la felicidad que lo embargaba.

Teddy observó a sus dos compañeros con los ojos bien abiertos, cómo de quien acaba de descubrir lo más grandioso del mundo. Y tenía algo de razón: las personas que tenía enfrente, eran lo más espléndido de su vida. Eran su familia.

-Ma…má.-inquirió el bebé sin quitar los ojos de una de las siluetas.

-Sí, mamá.-susurró la voz mientras lo levantaba en brazos y continuaba la canción.

_Duérmete querido_

_Duerme pronto ya_

_Aquí estaré contigo_

_Y nada pasará_

El pequeño metamorfomago comenzó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, mientras se dejaba arrullar por esa melodiosa voz que lo estaba llevando directamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Te dije que estaba bien, Dora.-dijo la voz ronca con nostalgia.

-Lo sé, Remus, lo sé-contestó la otra voz-Solo quería asegurarme.

Mientras tanto, el bebé ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Su manita estaba firmemente agarrada del dedo de su mamá, mientras ésta lo seguía arrullando.

_Duérmete mi pequeño_

_Duerme y descansa bien_

_Que tengas buenas noches_

_Que yo te cuidaré_

De repente, rompiendo con el encanto de la canción, el dedo que el pequeño sostenía, comenzó a hacerse transparente cada vez más. La chica que cantaba, dio un sollozo mientras colocaba a su hijo dormido de nuevo en la cuna. Su esposo se acerco su hijo, lo tapó con la cobija y al querer darle un beso en la frente, la traspasó.

-Es hora de irnos, cariño.-agregó la silueta más alta y tomando la mano de su compañera, desapareció entre la oscuridad de la habitación, dejando que un último sollozo de la chica llenara el dormitorio.

En la habitación de al lado, Andrómeda despertó sobresaltada. Juraba que había escuchado voces en la habitación de su nieto. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y tomó su varita que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no hacer cualquier ruido innecesario, abrió la puerta y se asomó a la habitación de Teddy.

Dejó escapar el aire cuando encontró al pequeño dormido en su cuna, tapado con su pequeña cobijita azul. Sintió un escalofrió y no supo porqué. Tal vez era el hecho de que aun resentía la presencia de su Nymphadora, o se estaba poniendo paranoica; no sabía, pero se le había puesto la piel de gallina al entrar al cuarto.

Se acercó a su nieto y depositó un breve beso en su frente, le acomodó la cobija, aunque no era necesario y antes de darle una ultima mirada, salió del dormitorio.

Y la melodía que había sido cantada en esa habitación, quedó resonando en las paredes.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Bueno, como ven, ahora estoy actualizando el miércoles pero muy temprano xD; es que mañana tengo examen de Literatura y no me dará tiempo para subir en la tarde :S

Espero que el vicio les haya gustado y que la canción también, aunque debo decir que no se me da bien eso de escribir canciones xD.

Oh sí, y otro anuncio. El próximo miércoles no voy a poder actualizar porque ¡ME VOY AL CONCIERTO DE ALEJANDRO SANZ! (lo siento, es demasiada emoción xD) y bueno, actualizaré el martes n.n

Saludines :P

_Atte. Bianca_


	5. Culpa

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

* * *

**Culpa.**

El viento soplaba fuertemente en los jardines del colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Los presentes que estaban sentados en las sillas estaban mudos, no se movían y parecía que apenas respiraban. Los sollozos y lamentos inundaban las gargantas de cada persona y los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus ojos.

-Y que en los corazones de cada uno de nosotros, la memoria de estos héroes, quede siempre presente.-terminó el ahora ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

En cuanto éstas palabras fueron pronunciadas, los asistentes de levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a desfilar hacia las grandes puertas del castillo. Muchos iban cuchicheando, otros caminaban con la vista perdida en algún lugar y otros lloraban apretando sus pañuelos entre las manos.

Una mujer con el cabello de color castaño y que sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, se levantó lentamente de su asiento, como si cada movimiento le costara un enorme esfuerzo. Y lo cierto, es que así era. Cada paso, cada mirada, cada lágrima le oprimía el pecho y le recordaba de forma asquerosamente dolorosa que estaba viva. Sin él y sin ella. Sin su querido Ted y sin su preciosa Nymphadora.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más mientras el pequeño bulto se movía en sus brazos. El bebé, de solo unos cuantos meses, abrió los ojos de forma lenta y los fijó en los negros de la mujer. Ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla y el niño lanzó una sonrisa al aire. Andrómeda suspiró y continuó su camino hasta la gran piedra que contenía los nombres de los difuntos y que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

No muy lejos de ahí, tres muchachos observaban la escena. La chica, tomada de la mano de un pelirrojo, lanzaba pequeños sollozos y trataba de que las lágrimas no le nublaran la vista. El pelirrojo, simplemente apretaba la mano de la castaña y le susurraba quedamente que todo estaría bien, aunque ni siquiera él mismo sabía si eso era cierto.

Mientras tanto, el otro chico que los acompañaba, solo miraba en dirección a aquella mujer que sostenía a su ahijado entre sus brazos. No parpadeaba, apenas respiraba, no hablaba, no pensaba. Solo seguía mirando. Observando esa escena que le hacía sentir miles de sensaciones indescriptibles y que provocaba que quisiera llorar.

A pesar de que él solo tuviera diecisiete años, que no hubiera terminado su último año del colegio y que tal vez en esos momentos no estaba en su mejor momento emocional, Harry Potter hizo una promesa. Se prometió que a ese niño no le faltaría nada, que ese niño sería como un hijo para él, que ese niño no iba a conocer jamás lo que era la tristeza.

Y aunque notaba las miradas preocupadas de sus dos amigos puestas sobre él, no le importó. Dejó que por su rostro corriera una lágrima y le siguiera otra y otra. De alguna forma tenía que sacar esa _culpa_ que era demasiado grande, esa _culpa_ que lo podía, esa _culpa_ que lo haría cumplir esa promesa. Lentamente y sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, sus pies comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Andrómeda y Teddy.

Cuando llegó al lado de la mujer, encontró que ésta miraba sin parpadear la gran piedra que ese día había sido colocada en el colegio.

-Buenas tardes, sra. Tonks.-dijo Harry educadamente pero al momento de arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Recordó que tal vez el nombre de "Tonks" no era conveniente en esos momentos.

-Buenas tardes, Harry-contestó ella sin moverse de posición-Puedes llamarme Andrómeda, si gustas.

-Andrómeda-repitió Harry sin hacerle demasiado caso al nudo que se había formado en su garganta-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Claro, dime.-contestó la mujer girando la cabeza para verlo. El nudo de la garganta de Harry se intensificó al notar los ojos húmedos de su acompañante.

-¿Puedo…-comenzó el pelinegro tragando saliva para deshacer un poco la presión que sentía en su pecho-¿Puedo cargar a Teddy?

Andrómeda fijó sus ojos en los verdes esmeralda de Harry y una lágrima delgada cayó de ellos. Con movimientos lentos, precavidos y con mucho cuidado, le pasó al chico el pequeño bulto que segundos antes había sostenido en sus brazos. Harry apretó sus ojos, tratando de retener más lágrimas y cuando los abrió, se encontró con una de las visiones más angelicales que había tenido en su vida.

-Te dejaré unos momentos solos con él.-informó la mujer mientras caminaba en dirección al castillo.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia Teddy y se encontró con su mirada castaña igual a la de su padre. Y fue entonces cuando Harry sintió sus piernas y brazos temblar y cómo el agua que se había acumulado en sus ojos, comenzaba a caer de forma lenta por su rostro.

Y antes de que pudiera constatar sobre lo que estaba pensando, habló.

-Jamás te dejaré solo, pequeño.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, pareció como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. Una lágrima cayó en la mejilla del metamorfomago y cómo si todo fuera un juego, Teddy logró acercar sus pequeños dedos al rostro de Harry y pasó sus manos por él, provocando que las lágrimas se limpiaran sin querer.

En cuanto las manitas del bebé tocaron la cara del pelinegro, este no pudo evitar estremecerse. Como por instinto y algo lo hubiera incitado a hacerlo, Harry acercó el rostro de Teddy al suyo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te lo prometo, nunca estarás solo.-repitió su promesa mientras intentaba en vano, contener más lágrimas.

Y si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en su ahijado, hubiera notado que dos sombras habían visto esa escena con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Y sin hacer ruido alguno, las siluetas desaparecieron entre el movimiento del viento.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Uff, justo ahora acabo de terminar de escribir la viñeta, así que perdonen si la parte final está un poco floja :P

Pues ¡mañana me voy al concierto! Así que deséenme mucha suerte :) Nos estamos leyendo

¡Hasta el otro miércoles!

_Atte. Bianca_


	6. Impulso

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

* * *

**Impulso.**

Sábado. Diez de la noche. La Madriguera.

-Entonces ¿donde va a ser?-preguntó una chica pelirroja mientras se paraba a dejar unos platos sobre el lavabo.

-Pues yo insisto que sea aquí, tenemos mucho patio-contestó Molly Weasley tomando asiento a un lado de su marido-¿No crees que sería lo mejor, Arthur?

-Claro, claro, querida-respondió rápidamente el susodicho-Estoy de acuerdo en que sería mejor ahí en el patio, como en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

La mayoría de los presentas asintieron y después de algunos segundos de silencio, Harry tomó la palabra.

-Hum… ¿Tú que piensas, Andrómeda?-preguntó a la mujer que hasta ese momento no había participado en la discusión.

-Bueno, a mí también me parece una buena idea que sea aquí-contestó la castaña agradecida con Harry por tomar tan en cuenta su opinión-Es espaciosa y tiene un jardín hermoso.

Esa plática llevaba más de media hora y aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo en varias cosas. El primer aniversario de Teddy iba a ser ya dentro de una semana y ellos apenas estaban planeando la fiesta.

-Bien, permítanme unos minutos-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa con el futuro cumpleañero en brazos-Yo voy a acostar a este pequeñazo en su corral mientras nosotros terminamos de organizar la reunión de la próxima semana.

Acto seguido, la chica acostó con sumo cuidado al bebé encima de la cobija y le dio un breve beso en la frente con cariño; cabe decir que Ron, durante todo el proceso, no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras pensaba lo linda que se miraba su novia con un bebé en brazos.

-Y ahora que ya tenemos el lugar, creo que es hora de pasar a la comida-dijo Ginny volviendo al tema de la fiesta-¿Qué vamos a darle de comer a los invitados?

Tras ésta pregunta, todos los asistentes comenzaron a dar múltiples ideas para el banquete y esa pequeña discusión duró por lo menos, otros veinte minutos más. Y como todos saben, muchas cosas pueden pasar en veinte minutos.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya a descansar-dijo Andrómeda levantándose de la mesa y tomando su abrigo-Estoy cansada y bueno, Teddy ya lleva dormido más de una hora.

-Pues yo no diría que Teddy ha estado dormido exactamente-habló Ron con voz un poco alarmada a la vez que sus ojos se dirigirán al lugar donde se suponía que debía de estar Teddy dormido. Donde se suponía…

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamó Hermione tapándose la boca y volteando para todos lados-¿A dónde se pudo ir un bebé de once meses?

-Yo lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo pudo salir de esa cosa?-inquirió George mirando con fascinación el gran corral que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Teddy¡Teddy!-exclamó Molly mientras subía las escaleras de la casa en busca del metamorfomago.

-Mamá, no creo que un bebé que no sabe caminar pueda subir…-agregó George pero su madre ya estaba muy arriba como para escucharlo.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en movimiento con la intención de buscar al pequeño.

-No pudo ir muy lejos ¡ni siquiera sabe caminar!-gritó Ron caminando entre los sillones buscando.

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura.-dijo Ginny sorprendida mirando un punto fijo en la entrada de la casa.

Todos corrieron al lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja y vieron, con gran asombro, que el pequeño estaba parado enfrente de la puerta y se sostenía a duras penas mientras balbuceada palabras que nadie entendía.

-Teddy…-susurró Hermione mirándolo con ternura.

De pronto, como si sintiera todas las miradas puestas en él, el bebe se soltó del marco de la puerta y con pasos pequeños pero calculadores, se acercó hacia la gran masa de gente que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos; todos emocionados y sorprendidos de que estuviera caminando.

Los presentes siguieron con su mirada, los lentos pasos del metamorfomago. Todo iba muy bien; el bebé se agarraba de las cosas de su alrededor para sostenerse y ya solo le faltaba un metro para llegar con los otros.

-Vamos Teddy ¡tu puedes!-gritó Andrómeda tal vez demasiado emocionada mientras estiraba sus brazos al frente para que el niño caminara hacia ella.

Pero al parecer, el bebé no tenía intención de ir con su abuela. Lentamente, avanzó un poco más y se situó enfrente de Harry mientras se tambaleaba. Y haciendo alusión a la torpeza de su madre -que al parecer había sido heredada- cayó al suelo sentado. Todos guardaron silencio y unos segundos después, cuando Harry iba a agacharse a tomarlo, Ginny le detuvo el brazo y el moreno comprendió.

-Deja que él lo haga.-susurró Ginny sin despegar su vista del pequeño.

Teddy se quedó unos cuantos segundos más sentado en el suelo, pero después de lanzar al aire una risita -que provocó suspiros entre las mujeres-, colocó sus manos en el suelo y tomando _impulso_ con éstas, se puso de pie. Caminó unos cuantos centímetros y abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, las piernas de su padrino. Harry, emocionado, levantó a su ahijado y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Ha…ggi…-dijo el metamorfomago.

-Lo lograste, pequeño-contestó Harry-Pudiste caminar.

Teddy soltó una risita pícara y aplaudió feliz, a la vez que su cabello cambiaba de color y se volvía rosa chicle.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Uff, hace mucho que no pasaba por estos lados :) Bueno, hablando del fic: Me ha gustado mucho, aunque el final no me termina de convencer; tal vez les parezca algo flojo, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Pongo eso de la fiesta porque tengo pensado hacer otra viñeta más adelante que trate sobre dicha fiesta de cumpleaños :)

Por otro lado, un pequeño aviso: Debido a todas las tareas, trabajos finales y exámenes por los que estoy pasando, no podré actualizar hasta el capítulo de Navidad. En verdad lo siento pero el colegio absorbe todo mí tiempo y casi ni estoy en la computadora por eso T.T Pero lo bueno es que solo me quedan dos semanas.

Ah y una cosa más (como hablo ¿verdad? Lo siento xD) Me acabo de dar cuenta que en esta página ya puedo poner cómo personaje a Teddy :) Porque ya aparece en la lista de personajes para leer, pero no sé si ponerlo cómo Teddy o dejarlo en Remus y Tonks :S Ya ven que solo se pueden poner dos personajes y no sé cual poner junto a Teddy :$ ¿Qué me aconsejan? xD

Bueno, nos vemos hasta el 24. Saludines n.n

_Atte. Bianca_


	7. Dejavú: Especial Navidad

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

* * *

**Dejavú.**

Son aproximadamente las ocho de la noche de un veinticuatro de Diciembre. Noche buena. Una noche para compartir, reír, hablar, amar. Te encuentras sentado en ese gran comedor que en esos momentos detiene una gran cantidad de comida. Volteas a tu alrededor y observas cada detalle de esa casa tan vieja pero tan querida: La Madriguera.

Giras y giras tu cabeza hacia todos lados tratando de guardar en tu memoria los preciosos adornos rojos, verdes y dorados que están colgados en la sala, la cocina y el comedor. Estiras tu cabeza un poco más y alcanzas a distinguir ese reloj que siempre te ha gustado y que ahora tiene un moño rojo en la parte de arriba.

Vuelves a la realidad cuando Molly Weasley grita a los cuatro vientos que la cena está servida. En ese momento, tus hijos y tus sobrinos llegan corriendo a sentarse, como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Pero hay un asiento vacío y sabes perfectamente quién falta.

Te levantas de tu asiento y nadie se da cuenta; nadie, excepto tu esposa. La miras intensamente y ella entiende de forma perfecta que vas a buscarlo. Y es que ya es como un ritual de cada Noche Buena. Sales de la casa y vas a su lugar preferido: el árbol que está justo enfrente de la puerta trasera. Caminas y rápidamente distingues su sombra recargada en el tronco.

Llegas junto a él y te sientas a su lado sin decir nada, pues sabes que él será el primero en hablar, como siempre. Levantará la vista y con sus ojos llorosos te hará esa pregunta muda que te duele en lo más profundo: "¿Por qué ellos?" Y lo peor es que nunca puedes contestarle, pues ni siquiera tú tienes la respuesta.

Pero esa noche, él rompe el protocolo. Se levanta bruscamente del suelo y se pone de pie enfrente de ti. Te da miedo levantar la vista, porque cada vez que lo haces, ves en él el reflejo de su padre, pues es jodidamente igual a él. Pero lo haces, levantas la mirada y te enfrentas a esos ojos castaños idénticos a los de Remus. Reprimes un escalofrió y lo interrogas con la mirada.

-Ya no voy a llorar por ellos, padrino-te dice el casi adolescente sin despegar sus ojos de los tuyos-Porque ya entendí que ellos murieron para que yo fuera feliz y eso es lo que voy a hacer: ser feliz.

Lo miras tan fijamente que casi puedes sentir cómo tus ojos se salen de los párpados. Lo ves tan condenadamente seguro de lo que está diciendo, que te da miedo. Y te da miedo porque, aunque él solo tiene trece años, es más maduro que muchos adultos que conoces. Y te levantas del suelo para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

Y aunque sabes que es un chico maduro e inteligente, no puedes evitar pensar que al fin y al cabo es un niño todavía. Es tu niño y siempre lo será aunque crezca. Cuando te separas de él, ves que sus ojos están un poco llorosos pero ninguna lágrima sale de ellos. Le pones una mano en el hombro y comienzas a guiarlo hacia la casa.

-Vamos, la cena ya está servida.

Juntos se encaminan hacia allá, sin decir nada más. Entran y se van directamente al comedor, donde ya están todos sentados, solamente esperándolos a ustedes. Y es que todos saben que tienes que hablar con él, como cada Noche Buena. Y los esperan, con paciencia, aunque los más pequeños estén impacientes por comer el pavo.

Te sientas junto a tu pelirroja y tu ahijado se sitúa enfrente de ti. De repente y casi sin darte cuenta, ya han terminado de cenar y se encuentran todos platicando sobre trivialidades y cosas sin demasiada importancia. Mientras platicas con Ron acerca de quidditch, escuchas las risas de tus hijos y sobrinos, que al parecer están haciendo algo divertido, pues las risas continuan.

Giras tu cabeza hacia el frente, donde los pequeños están sentados, y te quedas de piedra. Has tenido un _dejavú_. Un _dejavú_ tan poderoso y tan fuerte que hasta te ha dolido físicamente. Frente a ti, se encuentra Teddy cambiando su nariz de diferentes maneras; todo un espectáculo para los niños que están a su alrededor.

De repente, como si sintiera tu mirada, voltea hacia ti y te sonríe mientras su nariz se hace como la de un cerdo. Y esa pequeña y simple acción, te lleva de nuevo a esa cena de Navidad en Grimmauld Place. Esa cena de tu quinto curso. Esa donde Tonks se dedicaba a divertir a Ginny y Hermione cambiando su nariz repetidas veces.

Y piensas que tal vez, después de todo, también se parece a su madre. Lo miras fijamente y le sonríes. Teddy te devuelve la sonrisa y cambia su cabello a un rosa chicle que tú conoces muy bien.

Y ahora estás completamente seguro que sí, definitivamente también es hijo de Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¡Taran! Y Bianca regresó :D. Bueno, pues ya terminé la escuela y estoy de vacaciones hasta Febrero ¡eh! Lo cual significa que van a tener sus viñetas puntuales y trataré de escribir muchos capítulos para luego no hacerlos esperar :)

No saben lo que me costó esta viñeta. Para empezar, cuando comencé, la idea era totalmente distinta y no encontraba manera de acabarla; al final me harté y borré todo lo que llevaba. Leí el epílogo de Deathly Hallows (cosa que acostumbro a hacer para buscar inspiración) y se me prendió el foco para esta idea. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que no hayan llorado como yo hice (lo juro, jamás superaré la muerte de Remus y Tonks).

Que pasen una estupenda Navidad, que coman mucho, que nunca les falte amor en sus vidas y que sean felices hoy y siempre.

¡Nos vemos en la viñeta especial de Año Nuevo!

_Atte. Bianca_


	8. Secreto: Especial Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Sirenita**. Porque siempre está ahí para mí y porque ella desde hace mucho quería una viñeta feliz de Teddy. Gracias por todo, te amo Gabby :) y aquí tienes esta viñeta para ti solita escrita con todo mi cariño.

* * *

**Secreto.**

La luna en cuarto creciente se encontraba en todo su esplendor aquella noche. Eran pocas las nubes que había en el cielo en ese momento, pero aun así, el frío que se sentía en el ambiente recordaba a los londinenses que todavía seguían en inverno.

Y ahí, recostado en el pasto húmedo por la brisa y con las manos detrás de su cabeza, se encontraba un chico con cabello turquesa mirando fijamente el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Aunque a simple vista parecía que solamente veía las estrellas, lo cierto era que el se encontraba pensando. Pensaba, recordaba y añoraba a sus padres. Otra vez. De nuevo y con más fuerza.

Era conciente de que ya habían pasado más de quince años, pero él seguía su tradición de ir a aquel pedazo de tierra, acostarse, mirar el firmamento y recordarlos. Porque aunque nadie entendiera, muchas veces se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente tan familiar en el que había crecido, y que le recordaba, de nuevo, que ellos no estaban para recibir junto a él un nuevo año.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una rubia lo había estado observando desde hacía un buen rato. Sigilosamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, Victoire se acercó más y cuando estuvo a su lado, se tiró en el pasto, imitando la posición de su acompañante.

-Hola Vic ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó el metamorfomago sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Vengo a hacerte compañía.-contestó la chica mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-No tendrías que haber venido-dijo Teddy volteando a verla por primera vez-Puedes coger un resfriado con este frío que hace.

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar aquí.-aclaró la rubia sonriendo cálidamente y tomando su mano entre las de ella.

Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa realmente agradecido. Tomó ambas manos de la chica y las apretó suavemente antes de atraerla hacia sí y darle un cariñoso beso en la frente. Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, solamente escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza y uno que otro grito proveniente de la casa.

-Los extrañas mucho.-habló Victoire y era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

El metamorfomago solamente asintió, pero no habló. Tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y sentía que sus cuerdas vocales no podían articular ningún sonido sin que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. La chica giró la cabeza hacia él y con delicadeza le acaricio el dorso de la mano mientras se arrastraba un poco por el pasto y se acomodaba en el pecho del chico que, por instinto, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Te digo un _secreto_?-preguntó Victoire volteando hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos castaños.

-Dime.

-Te quiero mucho.

Teddy la miró fijamente y le sonrió a la vez que tomaba la cara de la chica entre sus manos y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Ambos sintieron pequeñas descargas en sus cuerpos y Victoire, sin dudar ni un segundo, continuó con el beso. Ese beso tan especial y tan deseado por los dos desde hacia varios años.

-¿Y yo te digo otro _secreto_?-preguntó Teddy separándose suavemente de la chica para mirarla directo a los ojos.

Victoire asintió sin despegar su mirada, totalmente embelesada por los castaños ojos del metamorfomago.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.-confesó el chico mientras su cabello se volvía de un rojo intenso. Cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho, frunció levemente el entrecejo y murmuró un apenas audible "Demonios, odio estos cambios".

La rubia solamente rió y se levantó de un salto del pasto. Tomó la mano de Teddy para ayudarlo a levantarse y cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, se besaron de nuevo, como si no creyeran que eso realmente estaba sucediendo. Fue entonces, cuando escucharon las voces dentro de La Madriguera:

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Feliz año nuevo!-gritaron todos a coro y desde afuera, los chicos pudieron escuchar las risas y las felicitaciones.

-Feliz año, Vic.

-Feliz año, Teddy.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y observaron cómo los ojos del otro brillaban de forma especial. Victoire se acercó a él y dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después delinear el contorno de sus labios con uno de sus dedos. Teddy cerró los ojos ante el contacto y tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas, para luego depositar un beso ahí.

Tal vez sus padres no estuvieran con él para celebrar el ingreso de un nuevo año, pero el metamorfomago sabía que ellos, desde donde estuviesen, estarían sonriendo al comprobar que, por primera vez en su vida, su hijo había recibido el año de forma especial y sin derramar lágrimas por su ausencia.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Ok, la viñeta no me terminar de convencer. Llevo días escribiéndola y en verdad me costó mucho trabajo y no tengo la menor idea de porqué. Algo tarde llega la historia de fin de año, pero llega y eso es lo importa ¿no:) Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que estuve enferma durante las fiestas, mis musas se fueron de vacaciones al Caribe, etc.

Pero ya tendrán sus viñetas puntualmente los domingos (o los lunes, depende) porque estoy de vacaciones y aprovecho para escribir. Tengo muchas viñetas planeadas para este fic, solo es cuestión de escribirlas xD.

Nos leemos y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan en este tributo a Ted Remus Lupin Tonks.

_Atte. Bianca_


	9. Dependencia

**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

* * *

**Dependencia.**

Nymphadora Tonks era torpe.

Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, lo había sido. Se caía, resbalaba, tropezaba y era algo sobre lo que no tenía control. Parecía como si a su cuerpo le gustara traicionarla y hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a los demás.

Ella, toda su vida se había quejado de su torpeza. Tonks juraba que era herencia, genética, en fin, que no era culpa suya, pero muy en el fondo sabía y hasta comprendía que era parte de su personalidad. Y como su madre siempre decía: "Es algo que te hace especial"; claro, para ella era fácil decirlo, pues no tenía las piernas y los brazos con moretones ni tampoco caminaba siempre pendiente de sus pies, como si les temiera.

Pero aquel día, su perspectiva sobre la torpeza había cambiado. Ese día cuando lo había visto. Aquél día que había conocido a Remus Lupin…

_Tonks llegó al cuartel como siempre y también como era habitual, tropezó con la pata de troll que se encontraba en la entrada. Cayó al suelo con gran estruendo, y mientras maldecía en voz baja acordándose de toda su familia, una mano grande y con algunas cicatrices se extendió frente a ella. Extrañada, Tonks tomó aquella mano y se puso en pie. Levantó la mirada para conocer a la persona que la había ayudado y se encontró con unos ojos castaños y con una sonrisa dulce._

_-Hola ¿eres nueva?-preguntó el hombre desconocido._

_-Eh…pues ni tanto ¿y tú?-inquirió la chica sacudiendo su túnica-Nunca te había visto por aquí._

_-Es que estaba en una misión y apenas hoy conoceré a los nuevos miembros de la Orden.-explicó Remus encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Pues yo me presentaré-dijo la metamorfomaga-Soy Tonks.-dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de su cara._

_-Remus Lupin.-contestó el castaño estrechándole la mano y clavando su mirada en la de ella._

_Ambos entraron a la cocina y se encontraron a Sirius sentado cómodamente sobre las patas traseras de la silla columpiándose._

_-Te he dicho millones de veces que te vas a caer si sigues haciendo eso.-dijo Tonks mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del moreno._

_-Vaya, ya tenías tiempo sin venir, Nymphadora-contestó el hombre ignorando el comentario anterior de su sobrina-Ahora vuelvo, alimentaré a Buckbeak.-pronunció antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina y subir las escaleras._

_-¿Nymphadora? Pensé que te llamabas Tonks.-agregó Remus mientras encarnaba una ceja en dirección a la chica que se tiñó de un saludable color rosa._

_-Está bien-dijo girándose hacia el castaño-Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks –sigo preguntándome que demonios tomó mi madre para ponerme ese nombre- pero no me gusta que me digan Nymphadora, así que solo llámame Tonks._

_Remus la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa adorable chica; ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo, su cabello se volvió rojo fuego. Y mientras ambos hablaban sobre la metamorfomagia, el destino comenzaba su trabajo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta._

Nymphadora Tonks era torpe.

Pero en cuanto tuvo a ese pequeño tan indefenso y tan tierno entre sus brazos, su torpeza disminuyó como si su cuerpo supiera que otra vida _dependía _de ella. Cuando se levantó de la cama para dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación, no tropezó con ningún mueble, con ninguna sábana ni con ningún otro artefacto. Volvió a tomar asiento y acarició con extremo cuidado el rostro de su bebé a la vez que sonreía y algunas lágrimas corrían salvajes por sus mejillas.

Remus entró a la habitación de San Mungo y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se situó a un lado de su esposa y la abrazó por detrás mientras le daba un beso en el cabello rosa. La chica recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido y soltó un suspiro.

-Mira Remus…nuestro pequeño.-susurró mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de él.

El hombre asintió y no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Y no era una lágrima de pena, ni de dolor, sino una prueba de que la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo. Besó la frente de su hijo –joder ¡tenía un hijo!- y le sonrió a su mujer.

-Te quiero, Dora.-pronunció el castaño a unos centímetros de la boca de la chica.

-Y yo a ti.-respondió ella acortando la distancia para besarlo de lleno en los labios.

Nymphadora Lupin era torpe.

Pero sabía que siempre iba a tener a sus dos hombres que la levantarían cuando cayera, tropezara o resbalara.

Pero "siempre" es una palabra muy grande…

_**

* * *

N/A: **_Yo no sé que pasó pero parece que mis musas vinieron a visitarme. Bien por ellas, ya era hora; me tenían muy abandonada. Sinceramente, ésta es una de mis viñetas favoritas (modestia aparte) y no sé, me gustó mucho como quedó y realmente no me costó nada de trabajo escribirla, salió como en media hora. Hum, aunque se habrán dado cuenta que no utilicé la palabra "dependencia" sino que le modifiqué el tiempo :P

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado :). Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de mis lectores por el apoyo a la historia, me da una inmensa alegría leer sus comentarios y OMG no puedo creer que falten 5 reviews para llegar a los 100 T.T Ains, que bonito…GRACIAS.

Y vengo a hacerme publicidad xD: Acabo de publicar una viñeta de Harry y Ginny que se llama " Por siempre tuya" por si quieren pasarse (:

Ya dejo de aburrirlos. Saludines, y recuerden que dejar reviews no causa impotencia (frase sacada del avatar de Dry).

_Atte. Bianca_


	10. Crisis

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Piby Weasley**. Por haber sido mi review número 100; como no se pudo en el fic de "Tentaciones" lo conseguiste en este :) Ya sabes que te quiero un montón socia y gracias en serio por siempre leerme y darme tu apoyo.

* * *

**Crisis.**

-Harry, tenemos que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, Ron, lo sé-admitió el pelinegro-Pero es que no sé cómo…y las chicas no nos dejaron muchas instrucciones que digamos.

-¿Qué no nos dejaron instrucciones, dices¡Pero si el bebé hace más cosas que yo en un día!-dijo el pelirrojo mirando con incredulidad a su amigo.

-Vale, si nos dejaron instrucciones pero no sobre esto.

-No puede ser tan difícil.-agregó Ron encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que tomaba al pequeño y lo colocaba en la cama.

-Tienes razón,-dijo Harry acercándose a su ahijado con una sonrisa en la cara-Vamos, es un pañal…no puede ser mas difícil que derrotar a Voldemort.

Ronald asintió más animado y se alejó un poco de donde se encontraba el metamorfomago.

-Te concedo el honor.-dijo con voz burlona mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el niño y le hacía una pequeña reverencia a su amigo.

-Pero…

-Harry, es tu ahijado, por lo tanto es tu obligación.

El chico suspiró y con cuidado le quitó el pantalón a Teddy que miraba a ambos hombres con los ojos abiertos y de vez en cuando daba palmaditas de alegría.

-Vamos a ver…-murmuró el pelinegro mientras desabrochaba la cinta del pañal y en cuanto lo abrió, un olor fuerte inundó la habitación.

-Mierda-dijo Ron, para luego comenzar a reírse por lo oportuna que había resultado su frase-Vaya, que gracioso soy.-continuó quitándose una lágrima ficticia aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

-Oye tú gracioso, ven aquí y ayúdame con esto.-reclamó Harry mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y levantando las dos piernas del bebé en el aire.

Ron se acercó con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Podrías detener las piernas de Teddy mientras yo voy por las toallas, el pañal nuevo, el talco, la crema…-comenzó a enumerar a la vez que se dirigía al mueble donde todo eso se encontraba.

-Por Merlín ¿todo eso necesita solo para ponerle un puñetero pañal?-agregó el pelirrojo con incredulidad, y después dirigió la vista al pequeño que lo miraba atentamente-Que complicado eres, amigo.

Por respuesta, una risita escapó de la boca de Teddy mientras observaba a su padrino y a su amigo descifrar el difícil enigma de cómo abrir el pañal nuevo de forma correcta.

_Una hora después…_

-Joder, recuérdame jamás tener hijos.

-Jamás. Nunca.

Ambos hombres tenían cara de haber pasado recientemente por una _crisis_ nerviosa y en parte era verdad porque descubrieron que cambiar un pañal, no era una tarea fácil. Los chicos se acercaron al sillón y se sentaron. Harry tomó a su ahijado entre sus brazos y lo colocó en su regazo mientras encendía la televisión para ver un partido de fútbol. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que de repente Ron se levantó de un salto y corrió a la cocina; y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo, el pelirrojo llegó con un biberón en su mano. Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-Acabo de recordar que en el itinerario de Teddy venía darle de comer a esta hora.

Y sin decir nada más, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzó a alimentarlo. Cabe decir que el pelinegro lo miraba con semblante preocupado y hasta se podría decir que estaba asustado, y no era para menos: A simple vista se notaba que Ron nunca había tenido un bebé entre sus brazos. Se levantó rápidamente y le quitó el niño a su compañero.

-Deberías aprender a cargar bebés y luego hacerlo.-dijo Harry contestando a la muda pregunta de Ron, que se había quedado con las cejas alzadas cuando su amigo le había quitado al bebé.

El pelirrojo agitó una mano en el aire, dando a entender que eso no tenía mucha importancia.

-Como ya dije antes, no pienso tener hijos, así que no tengo porqué preocuparme.

-Eso díselo a Hermione.

Ron se atragantó con la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba bebiendo.

-Harry, ni siquiera tenemos veinte años y tú ya me quieres ver con hijos.

El chico se encogió de hombros; luego le quitó el biberón a Teddy -que daba signos de querer tomar una siesta- y se sentó en el sofá aun con su ahijado en brazos. A su lado, Ron miraba el techo con un gesto pensativo en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Sobre qué?-cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con Hermione y decirle que no quiero tener hijos-continuó él girando la cabeza hacia tu amigo-Y por tu propio bien, espero que estés pensando decirle lo mismo a Ginny. No quiero que tus sucias manos de pervertido la toquen.

-No son las manos lo que crean a los niños.

-Harry…

-Esta bien, lo que tú digas.

Ron asintió no muy convencido y miró al pequeño.

-Es tierno.

-Sí, lo es.

-Pero es muy complicado.

-Lo es.

-Me pregunto ¿habrá heredado la torpeza de su madre?

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Esperemos que no, pero a lo mejor y sí. Aunque igual también tiene los genes de Lupin y bueno…Tonks y Lupin no es que fueran muy parecidos, así que se va a equilibrar.

El pelirrojo dejó que por su cara cruzara una sonrisa y por más que lo intentó, no pudo separar la vista de aquel pequeño. Y es que, aunque tuviera la variedad de emociones de una cucharilla de té, sentía pena por Teddy. Porque él había nacido en medio de una guerra y ésta, cruel y encarnizada, le había arrebatado a su familia. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y levantó la mirada en cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Llegaron!-gritaron ambos levantándose precipitadamente del sillón.

Hermione, Andrómeda y Ginny ingresaron a la casa y dejaron sus abrigos en el armario del recibidor.

-¿Y cómo les fue con el pequeño?-preguntó Hermione sentándose a un lado de su novio que la miró con una sonrisa.

-Pues, ha sido una mi…-comenzó Ron hablando con sinceridad pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-Misteriosa experiencia.-dijo el pelinegro ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

Las chicas lo miraron con confusión al oír la palabra "misteriosa".

-Y digo misteriosa porque bueno, nunca había tenido a cargo a un bebé-aclaró Harry-¿Creen que su padrino no es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de su propio ahijado? Que mala opinión tienen de mí.-continuó como si alguien le hubiera reclamado su falta de responsabilidad con el metamorfomago.

Ron lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¡Que bueno, Harry!-exclamó Ginny dando unas palmaditas-Porque queríamos ver cómo les había ido y bueno, ya que vimos que todo está bajo control les podemos decir que justo hemos decidido salir todos los viernes al café como ahora y ustedes se quedarán a cargo del pequeño.

Ambos hombres se miraron al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar que su cara desvelara sorpresa; pero ninguna de las mujeres pareció notarlo.

-Bueno, yo me retiro-dijo Andrómeda tomando a su nieto entre sus brazos y tapándolo con una cobija-Nos vemos el otro viernes.

Todos la despidieron. Hermione se acercó a Ginny, le murmuró algo en voz baja y ambas subieron corriendo a la habitación; al parecer la pelirroja iba a prestarle algo de ropa a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, los dos chicos no se habían movido de su lugar.

-Es tu culpa.-murmuró Ron.

-Tienes que entender que era mi deber defender mi orgullo de padrino.

-Pues es tu orgullo, no el mío-continuó el pelirrojo-Y ahora tendremos que cambiar pañales todos los viernes -esa será tu tarea, claro está- y cuidar de él. Creo que iré ensayando el cómo cargarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos y las mujeres volvieron.

-Ya nos vamos-dijo Hermione despidiéndose de Ginny y Harry-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí y acuérdate de traer ese traje tan mono que le compraste a Teddy.-recordó la pelirroja.

-Oh, claro, no se me olvida.

Ron y Hermione salieron y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Ginny se acercó a Harry y se enganchó a su brazo.

-Que bonito tener un bebé ¿no lo crees?-le preguntó mirándolo.

-Claro, me encantaría hacer ensayos para bebés.-dijo él mirándola inocentemente.

Ginny rió y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-preguntó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Y mientras Harry subía el primer escalón, casi pudo jurar oír cómo Ron se atragantaba detrás de la puerta.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Ya quería actualizar este fic y aunque tenía las ideas, no más la inspiración no me llegaba, pero por fin hoy pude terminar esta viñetita. Como pudieron ver, ha sido de las más largas que he escrito hasta ahora y (¡milagrosamente!) no ha sido triste, sino todo lo contrario. Ya sé que Teddy no sale mucho acá pero me gustó la idea de poner a estos dos cuidándolo y no pude evitar que mi vena RHr y HG saliera a la luz xD. Espero que no les haya defraudado.

Les aviso que la próxima viñeta que subiré será el 14 de Febrero (sí, hasta ese día u.u) a menos que mis queridas musas me visiten antes (de ellas depende). Igual, la viñeta de San Valentín la tengo casi terminada y les aviso que será larguita.

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc, en un review.

Saludines

_Atte. Bianca_


	11. Eco: Especial San Valentin

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Piper Lupin**. Porque hoy está de cumpleaños :) Que te lo pases genial mi niña y que disfrutes mucho este día tan especial; aquí te dejo mi regalito. _Gracias_ por inspirarme para poder terminar la viñeta. ¡Te quiero un montón!

* * *

**Eco.**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco y media de la tarde de un catorce de Febrero y el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse entre las grandes montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts. Dos estudiantes iban caminando por los límites del Bosque Prohibido, ambos con una bandeja en cada mano y solamente escuchando el _eco_ que sus pasos hacían entre los árboles.

-No debiste haber hecho eso.-dijo el chico rompiendo con el silencio del lugar.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

-Ya sabes, no te hagas.

-No me hago. No sé qué parte exactamente no debí de haber hecho.

-No debiste decir que tú también habías sido parte de la broma y por consiguiente, tener que estar cumpliendo este castigo conmigo.-explicó el metamorfomago con un poco de culpabilidad.

Victoire suspiró.

-Ya lo sé, pero quise hacerlo. No iba a dejar que vinieras solo a estas horas al bosque-dijo ella mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido-Aunque si quieres que me vaya…

-No, no digo eso-rectificó Teddy rápidamente-Pero no se me hace justo que pases el día de San Valentín así.

La chica se encogió de hombros -no queriendo aceptar que la compañía de él le resultaba muy placentera- y despreocupadamente se agachó al suelo para recoger una flor lila con unos diminutos puntos amarillos. Según recordaba, esa era la descripción de la planta que Sprout les había mandado buscar.

-Tuve la mañana libre.-contestó Victoire sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Pero en la mañana fue cuando ocurrió, ya sabes…que la ropa interior de Adams apareció en los aros de quidditch-agregó Teddy ligeramente arrepentido. Solo ligeramente-¿No estás enojada?-preguntó de nuevo como si no fuera normal la reacción de ella frente a esa situación.

-Bueno, sí, estoy un poco molesta-dijo la rubia distraídamente mientras seguía recogiendo cuanta flor lila se cruzaba por su camino-Y ahora, me harías un gran favor si dejaras de hablar y te pusieras a ayudarme a recoger esta planta.

Teddy asintió con rapidez y se dispuso a ayudar a su acompañante. Así pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, solamente roto por el leve crujido de alguna rama o el ruido de algún animal.

-Victoire…-dijo el metamorfomago llamando la atención de la chica.

-Dime.

-Lo siento-dijo atropelladamente mientras levantaba la vista y se enfrentaba a los ojos azules de la chica-Siento haber arruinado tu cita, siento que no estés con tu…novio ahorita y que tengas que soportar estar conmigo recogiendo flores lilas con puntos amarillos.

Victoire lo miró fijamente, como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando y sonrió.

-Teddy, no te preocupes, no es malo estar contigo aquí-dijo la chica sin poder evitar que un sonrojo apareciera por su cara-Ah y te aclaro que Adams no es mi novio.-agregó cambiando su expresión para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿No es tu novio?-preguntó él con la ceja alzada-Pues deberías decírselo porque no está enterado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Todo Hufflepuff cree que tú y Adams son novios ya por varios meses-explicó Teddy alzándose de hombros y pretendiendo hacerse el indiferente-Se la pasa diciendo que su "amorcito" esto, que su "cariñito" lo otro…

La rubia tenía tal cara de furia que, inconcientemente, el metamorfomago dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ese…cretino-murmuró finalmente, provocando una carcajada del chico-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó mirándolo ofendida.

-Tú-contestó simplemente-Creo que "cretino" ha sido la ofensa más grande que has dicho en tu vida.

Victoire se acercó y le propinó un golpe amistoso en el brazo mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

-No acostumbro a maldecir mínimo tres veces al día, como otros.-agregó la rubia subiendo el tono de voz en la última parte del enunciado.

Teddy se rió, lo que provocó que su cabello cambiara del azul eléctrico a un azul cielo. La chica miró atentamente su pelo, aun sorprendida por la metamorfomagia, aunque ya había visto sus cambios repetidas veces. El chico suspiró mientras giraba sus ojos: no le gustaba que su cabello desvelara su estado de ánimo; aunque no había nada de malo en ese azul claro puesto que ese color significaba que estaba relajado. Pero como se pusiera rojo…sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente y retomó la conversación.

-Bueno, dejemos la charla y continuemos con la búsqueda de la maldita planta.

Victoire lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos más y después asintió, mientras ambos continuaban con su camino.

0-0-0

-Vale ¿tenías que ponerlo justo ahí?-preguntó la rubia mirando una de las ramas de un gran árbol.

-Lo siento-dijo Teddy mirando hacia la misma dirección-Lo que pasa es que aventé el canasto hacia el árbol para evitar que se llenara de insectos o lo que sea y bueno…olvidé que no traemos varitas.

-Y también olvidaste que no somos lo suficientemente altos para alcanzarlo y que subirnos por este árbol torcido, no es una buena opción si no queremos terminar con alguna parte del cuerpo rota ¿no?

-Exactamente.-afirmó el chico sonriéndole mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mueca de confusión.

Ambos continuaron mirando la parte de arriba del árbol mientras pensaban en posibles formas de bajar el canasto que contenía todas las plantas que les habían mandado recoger. Obviamente la profesora les había pedido sus varitas, pues no las iban a necesitar, ya que estaban en una zona no peligrosa del bosque; pero ellos habían decidido adentrarse un poco más y para no cargar con el peso de la canasta, la dejaron ahí.

-Lo tengo-dijo el chico chasqueando los dedos-Acércate, Vic.

Confundida, la rubia se puso a su lado; Teddy la tomó por la cintura y con una fuerza que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía, la levantó en el aire y la sentó encima de sus hombros. Victoire abrió los ojos y se puso completamente roja por la posición en la que se encontraban, pero claramente entendió lo que el chico quería hacer: subirla para que ella alcanzara el canasto.

-¿Lo puedes tomar?-preguntó él con la voz un poco cortada por el esfuerzo.

-Sí-afirmó la rubia todavía sonrojada y tomando con cuidado la canasta con las flores lilas-Ya me puedes bajar.-dijo cuando tenía la bandeja a salvo entre sus brazos.

Con cuidado, Teddy se inclinó en el suelo para que ella pudiera bajar, pero haciendo gala de su característica torpeza, se las arregló para que Victoire cayera al suelo de un sentón. Apretó los ojos inconcientemente -conociendo de antemano la furia de la rubia- pero nada ocurrió. De pronto, ella soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reír.

El chico, confundido, la observó y sin poder evitarlo, su mente lo traicionó haciéndole notar que lucía especialmente bonita ese día y más con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó varios segundos mirándola, hasta que llegó el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta y se puso más roja todavía. Se levantó con cuidado y tomó la mano que Teddy le ofrecía; se puso en pie de un brinco y constató que estaba muy cerca del metamorfomago. Demasiado cerca.

-Hueles a chocolate.-susurró la chica.

Teddy esbozó una media sonrisa y antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ya tenían sus labios pegados y se estaban besando. Y no fue un beso espectacular ni mucho menos pasional; fue más bien uno lento, inexperto y cargado de timidez. Después de algunos momentos -que a ambos les parecieron horas-, se separaron lentamente.

-Y sabes a chocolate.-aclaró la rubia dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

Teddy no pudo evitar reír. Sostuvo la blanca mano de Victoire entre las suyas y las frotó un poco para calentarlas, ya que estaban muy frías debido al ambiente. Ella le agradeció el gesto con un beso en la mejilla y tomó la mano del metamorfomago para después comenzar a caminar por el bosque.

Y aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta, estaban completamente seguros de que ese había sido su mejor día de San Valentín.

* * *

_**N/A: **_OMG, cuanto tiempo 0.0 ¿Se acuerdan de mí? Más les vale porque yo sí que me acuerdo de todos ustedes xD. Cómo ven, la viñeta no es nada del otro mundo y sinceramente, el final no me gusta, pero por más que pensé, no pude encontrar otra forma de terminarlo. Pero aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 

Solo quiero desearles un excelente catorce de Febrero, que lo pasen genial con sus novios o amigos, o con toda la gente que quieren n.n A mi, personalmente, este día me trae malos recuerdos ¬¬ así que no soy mucho de celebrarlo jojo.

Respecto a las actualizaciones, no tengo mucho qué decir. Estoy en una etapa en la cual me estoy siendo obligada a actualizar (no les echo la culpa, pero así me siento) así que trataré de escribir cuando yo tenga ganas y mil perdones si eso toma tiempo u.u Pero siempre tengan en cuenta que esta historia JAMAS quedará abandonada.

Sin más, muchos besos y ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! (:

_Atte. Bianca_


	12. Aguja

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy. **

_Aclaración_: La estrofa que aparece al inicio del capítulo es de la canción de cuna titulada "Duérmeteme mi niño" que es una canción popular, por lo que no encontré al autor. Disculpen las molestias.

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Teddy Lupin**. Porque no fue justo que quedara huérfano, porque no fue justo que sus padres tuvieran ese final después de todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos y porque lo quiero demasiado. Mi bebé, mi precioso y pequeño bebé, te doy _gracias _por inspirarme y hacerme plasmar estas palabras que van solo para ti.

* * *

**Aguja.**

_Duérmete mi niño_

_Duérmete mi amor_

_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón…_

Y cuando has terminado de cantar esa canción, tomas asiento en la mecedora que se encuentra en el dormitorio y luchas con todas tus fuerzas para no llorar. Arrullas con mucho cuidado el pequeño bulto que sostienes entre tus brazos y sigues tarareando, sin darte cuenta, aquella canción de cuna que acostumbrabas entonarle a tus hijos hace ya muchos años.

El bebé de cabello azul que atiende a tu melodía, abre sus ojos castaños y te mira fijamente como si intentara grabar en su memoria todos tus rasgos. Esos rasgos que se han endurecido después de la guerra, después de que viste caer a uno de tus hijos y después de que cometiste un asesinato.

Sueltas un suspiro y tu acompañante se remueve un poco en tu abrazo, como si intentara levantarse por su propia cuenta. Porque aunque apenas es capaz de mover su cuerpecito, Teddy ya comienza a mostrar que quiere sentirse libre, que quiere caminar, correr, hablar; comienza a mostrar que ya quiere ser grande.

Mientras estás perdida en tus pensamientos, acaricias levemente uno de los mechones de su cabello -que se había vuelto rubio de un momento a otro- y le dedicas una sonrisa sincera. Te levantas de la mecedora y te diriges a la cuna mientras comienzas a tararear de nuevo esa nana para que el pequeño vuelva a dormir y te permita terminar la prenda que estás tejiendo.

Con cautela acomodas al bebé y lo cubres con su manta azul mientras le acercas aquel lobo de peluche que Harry le regaló. Lo observas fijamente durante algunos segundos, hasta que de pronto tu vista comienza a hacerse borrosa; y es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que tienes unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Siempre has sido una mujer fuerte -aunque admites que eres muy sensible- pero ver a esa personita tan diminuta, que no sabe caminar, ni correr, ni hablar por más que quiera hacerlo, te parte el alma. Y a pesar de que va contra tus principios, lanzas una maldición al aire con todo el dolor de tu corazón.

Porque no era justo que la guerra se hubiera llevado a personas equivocas, a personas que tenían todo el derecho de vivir por lo que habían luchado. No era justo que le hubieran arrebatado a ese niño la oportunidad de disfrutar con sus padres esa vida que ya no estaba envuelta en oscuridad, que le quitaran la oportunidad de conocer a aquellos dos que lo amaron tanto. No era justo y sin embargo…había pasado. Y nadie pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sacudes la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de tu mente, pero sabes que es en vano; porque esos son la clase de pensamientos que te acosan día con día por más que tratas de evitarlo. Te sientas de nuevo en la mecedora y tomas el estambre de tu bolso para terminar ese regalo de una vez por todas.

Después de algunos minutos, le das una última vuelta a la _aguja_ y sonríes nostálgicamente mientras una fina lágrima cae de tus ojos. Levantas con sumo cuidado tu trabajo ya finalizado que con tanto amor hiciste y lo colocas frente a tus ojos para observarlo mejor. Lo giras y lo giras para poder verlo desde diferentes ángulos y finalmente asientes con la cabeza dando a entender que estás satisfecha con lo que has hecho.

Caminas hacia la cuna que se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos de ti y colocas la prenda a un lado del bebé que no se mueve en ningún momento. Te acercas a él y depositas un beso en la frente, como tantas noches hiciste con tus hijos hace ya muchos años. Vuelves sobre tus pasos y sales de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cautela para evitar algún ruido innecesario que pueda despertar a su ocupante.

Y aunque Teddy aun es muy pequeño para comprender el significado de aquella tela, inconscientemente la acerca a su cuerpecito y la abraza con todas las fuerzas que tiene. Porque de alguna u otra forma, ese jersey Weasley que lleva una enorme "T" en la parte de enfrente y que huele a lavanda, lo reconforta.

O quizás, solo era el olor a hogar, lo que lo mantenía dormido.

_**

* * *

N/A: **_¡Y volví! Jojo, volví y con energías renovadas. Fíjense que ya hasta tengo ideas para unas diez viñetas más xD ahora el punto está en escribirlas, pero ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Creo que tomarme un tiempo me sirvió porque mi inspiración regresó y no solo para ésta historia, sino también para las otras dos que tengo.

No escribiré mucho porque luego la nota de autora es más larga que el capítulo xD. Solo que espero que hayan disfrutado esta viñeta que escribí con tanto amor para mi pequeño bebé; es uno de los capítulos que he escrito con más sentimiento y espero que eso se haya notado.

Saludines y millones de gracias por sus comentarios.

_Atte. Bianca_


	13. Suerte

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy. **

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Piby Weasley**. ¡Querida socia! Te deseo un MUY feliz cumpleaños :D Espero que te lo pases genial y que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más. Te quiero mucho, linda.

* * *

**Suerte.**

-¡Vamos padrino! ¡Apúrate que se nos hace tarde!-gritó un niño de cabello azul que llevaba un carrito con todas sus pertenencias.

-Teddy, falta media hora y aunque te apures, el tren no partirá antes.-dijo una pelirroja que cargaba con un bebé en brazos.

-Tu tía Ginny tiene razón-agregó Harry-Por más que te apures, el tiempo no lo hará, así que mejor no corras mucho porque te puedes…

El moreno dejó inconclusa la frase cuando vio a su ahijado tirado en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Por la posición en la que se encontraba, sospechaba que se había tropezado con sus propios pies, de nuevo.

-…tropezar.-finalizó el hombre acercándose al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie con un salto-¡Pero debemos darnos prisa, el tren se va a ir!-exclamó con entusiasmo, demasiado acostumbrado a su torpeza como para avergonzarse.

Harry negó con la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa surcaba por su cara y siguió a su ahijado.

-Nunca se le acaba la energía ¿verdad?-dijo Ginny en voz alta mirando al chico con una sonrisa-Pero bueno, se lo perdono solo porque hoy es un día muy importante para él.

Su esposo rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras la guiaba hacia la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Tomó de la mano al pequeño Albus que miraba todo con los ojos como platos y advirtió a James que no corriera por ahí porque se podía perder.

Finalmente todos llegaron al muro que anunciaba las plataformas nueve y diez; tomaron asiento en las bancas que se encontraban alrededor y decidieron esperar un poco antes de atravesar la pared. Harry observó a su alrededor y sonrió cuando vio a Teddy mover el pie con impaciencia mientras miraba el reloj cada tres segundos; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su hijo de cuatro años llegó ante él.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!-gritó Al agitando sus manos-¡James me quiere lanzar con los thestrals!-agregó tirándose al regazo de su padre y mirando a su hermano mayor asustado.

Y justo cuando el moreno iba a reprocharle semejante conducta, Ginny habló.

-¡James!-exclamó en voz un poco baja para no despertar a su hija que yacía dormida en sus brazos-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le hagas bromas a tu hermano?

-Perdí la cuenta-afirmó el niño encogiéndose de hombros-Mamá, solo es un juego, Al es un escandaloso.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Teddy se levantó de un salto de la banca y comenzó a correr con su carrito directo al muro. Los adultos no hicieron nada para frenarle, pues sabían con exactitud que el metamorfomago llevaba meses esperando ese momento. Simplemente tomaron de las manos a sus hijos y atravesaron la pared después de él.

-¡Es enorme!-exclamó Teddy mirando con asombro el gran tren que se extendía ante sus ojos-¡Ya me voy a subir, no puedo esperar más!

Ginny rió y se sentó en una banca para descansar, pues su hija aun dormía. Se vio en la obligación de mantener a James su lado y hasta estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo de petrificación porque no se estaba quieto, pues si por él fuera, ya estaría adentro de un compartimiento.

Harry, por otro lado, miraba con algo de nostalgia el tren que tenía frente a él. Le recordó todos sus años de Hogwarts y cada una de las cosas vividas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Pero dejó de perderse en sus recuerdos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo.

-Padrino-comenzó el chico enredando sus manos nerviosamente-Estoy muy emocionado de ir a Hogwarts pero tengo un poco de…miedo.-añadió susurrando la palabra cerca del oído del moreno.

El hombre se agachó para quedar a su altura y hablando con el mismo volumen de voz, le habló.

-No tienes porqué tener miedo, ahí todos son muy amables y estoy seguro de que harás unos estupendos amigos.-le aseguró.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quieren juntarse conmigo?

-¿Y porqué no van a querer hacerlo?

-Porque ya sabes…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Soy…huérfano.-añadió en voz aun más baja.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta de repente pero se pudo contener para que al hablar no se le notara.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-le dijo-Tu tío Ron se hizo mi amigo desde el Expresso de Hogwarts y él ya sabía que yo era huérfano.

-Pero lo tuyo es diferente-agregó el niño-Tú eras especial porque eras el niño que vivió.

El moreno se acercó un poco más a su ahijado y le habló en tono confidencial.

-Tú eres muy especial, pequeño, mucho más de lo que crees-le aclaró-No tienes porqué tener miedo; te aseguro que antes de que te des cuenta, ya vas a estar rodeado de amigos que también pensarán que tú eres especial.

Teddy asintió aunque no parecía muy convencido.

-Pero…-continuó mirando a su alrededor para evitar ser escuchado por alguien más-¿Y si me molestan por ser hijo de dos personas que ya murieron?

El nudo que Harry sentía en su garganta se intensificó y tuvo que tomarse algunos segundos antes de poder contestar.

-Hijo-comenzó-Escucha muy bien esto: Eres Ted Remus Lupin Tonks y debes de sentirte muy orgulloso de llevar esos nombres y apellidos. Ted, tu abuelo, fue una persona a la que todos quisimos aun cuando yo no me relacioné mucho con él y su muerte fue provocada por una causa muy injusta. ¡Y qué decir de tus padres! Dos de las personas más valientes que he conocido y que lucharon para que tú pudieras vivir en un mundo mejor.

El niño, que miraba a su padrino con ojos maravillados, rodeó a Harry por el cuello y lo estrechó fuertemente, dándole las gracias por esas palabras sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido del silbato se escuchó y el Expresso de Hogwarts comenzó a lanzar humo por la chimenea. El chofer gritó que faltaba poco para irse y que sería mejor que todos entraran ya.

-Anda, ahora sube y ve cogiendo un compartimiento.-dijo el moreno rompiendo lentamente el abrazo.

Teddy le sonrió y lo soltó por completo. Aun con la sonrisa en su cara fue con su tía Ginny y con sus primos James y Albus para despedirse. También le dijo adiós a su prima Lily, aunque la bebé aun seguía dormida.

Acto seguido, tomó la jaula de su lechuza y se subió con ella al tren. Se asomó por la ventana y ondeó su mano unos instantes para después desaparecer por los pasillos. Fue en ese momento cuando Harry constató de que la plataforma nueva y tres cuartos ya estaba llena y se dio cuenta del montón de gente que lo rodeaba. Se puso a un lado de uno de los pilares de la estación y siguió saludando con su mano, aun cuando su ahijado ya no se encontraba asomado. Minutos después, el artefacto comenzó a avanzar lentamente y poco a poco fue ganando velocidad hasta que desapareció tras una curva.

-_Suerte_…-dijo Harry en un susurro mientras su mano caía lentamente a su costado.

-Estará bien.-dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano y dándole un pequeño apretón.

-Lo sé, Gin, lo sé.-afirmó para después sonreírle a su esposa.

Cargó al pequeño Albus que se agarraba a sus ropas fuertemente y tomó de la mano a James que ya había comenzado a exigir su derecho de poder ir a Hogwarts. La familia Potter se encaminó a la salida de King Cross con tranquilidad y se dirigieron al coche que los esperaba a unas cuantas cuadras. El moreno aun seguía pensando en su ahijado y rogaba mentalmente porque el metamorfomago hiciera verdaderas amistades como las que él había hecho el día que subió al tren.

Pero lo que Harry no sabía era que sus ruegos eran en vano, pues para ese momento, Teddy Lupin ya tenía un nuevo mejor amigo que pensaba que él era especial.

_**

* * *

N/A: **_Bueno, hace tiempo que tenía escrita esta viñeta pero no quería subirla hasta tener la siguiente de "Tentaciones" terminada, pero la subí para mi queridísima Piby.

Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que se dieron cuenta de la similitud que hay en la conversación Harry/Teddy con la que Harry y Albus tienen en el epílogo, pero dado que Teddy fue como el "primer hijo" de Harry, me pareció muy tierno escribir algo así. Además de que ya muchos me habían pedido que escribiera esa escena :)

Nos leemos y lectores de "Tentaciones"; no se preocupen, la viñeta está casi acabada.

_Atte. Bianca_


	14. Bufanda

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy. **

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Moony-star**. Porque es una de las mejores personas que conocí en el 2008, porque me cae super bien y porque ya la quiero un montón :D. Espero que te guste tu regalito de Navidad.

* * *

**Bufanda****.**

-Por fin estamos solos.

-Sí.

La noche se extendía con todo su esplendor sobre sus cabezas. No había una sola nube en el cielo que tapara las estrellas y una hermosa luna llena brillaba en él, iluminando las siluetas de dos adolescentes que se encontraban acostados en el jardín de La Madriguera.

Ambos estaban acostados en el césped tomados de la mano, mientras disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les ofrecía. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ninguno se movía, ninguno dejaba de mirar el cielo, pues eran aquellos momentos en la noche, cuando podían tener un poco de intimidad y paz; podían tener un poco de tiempo para estar solos.

-Vic, ¿qué harás mañana?-preguntó el chico bajando la mirada del firmamento para fijarla en los ojos azules de su acompañante.

-¿Mañana?-repitió ella sin despegar la vista del cielo-Ayudaré a mamá a terminar de hacer las galletas, probablemente ayude a la abuela en la cocina y…-pero no pudo continuar, porque Teddy la interrumpió.

-No, no-dijo mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza-Me refiero a "mañana", al futuro, no "mañana" literalmente.-dijo riendo disimuladamente.

-Oh, debiste haber explicado mejor-agregó la rubia girando su cabeza hacia él para sonreírle-Bueno, pienso estudiar para ser sanadora, ¿sabes? Porque quiero ayudar a las personas, me gusta ayudarlas aun cuando digan no necesitar de esa ayuda.

-Siempre has sido muy generosa-la hágalo el joven devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa, mientras su cabello se tornaba de un color azul eléctrico.

-Tu cabello cambió de color-añadió Victoire sacudiéndoselo mientras el chico reía.

-Sí, aun me pasa que cambia de acuerdo al estado de ánimo.

Ambos rieron y acto seguido, comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, como de la Noche Buena que habían pasado ese día, de la alegría de los pequeños al leer sus nombres en las etiquetas de los regalos y de muchas cosas más, hasta que los temas se les agotaron y se vieron sumergidos en un profundo silencio.

-¿Teddy? ¿Tú que harás mañana?-inquirió la rubia volviendo la vista hacia él.

-¿Yo? Aun no estoy seguro-afirmó el chico tomando asiento bruscamente-He pensando mucho en ser auror, pero…no es algo de lo que esté completamente seguro. En realidad no sé lo que quiero, ni siquiera sé si me quedaré en el país.

Y Victoire sabía porqué, pues ya había escuchado esas inseguridades antes. Siempre que se tocaba el tema de a qué se iba a dedicar Teddy, éste se sentía frustrado, pues como ya le había comentado en veces anteriores, le hacía sentir impotente saber los nuevos métodos para protegerse de las artes oscuras y que sus padres no los supieran en aquella época, cuando aun no se desarrollaban; eso siempre lo hacía pararse a pensar en cómo sería su vida actual si ambos hubieran conocido esos métodos.

Y conciente de que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio en ese momento, le dio un apretón de mano, lo que provocó que el muchacho levantara la vista y ella pudiera ver un leve rastro de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Lágrimas que luchaban pero que Vic sabía, nunca iban a salir.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, de nuevo ya se encontraban acostados en el jardín mirando al cielo con sus brillantes estrellas. Estrellas que bailaban en el manto de la noche llenas de ternura y luz.

Victoire se arrastró un poco por el césped y se recargó en el pecho del chico, mientras éste le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo. La rubia levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Teddy, le dio un beso en la barbilla y soltó una leve risita cuando sintió la _bufanda_ de él haciéndole cosquillas en la frente. Su novio le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz; y así se quedaron por muchos minutos. Juntos, sonriendo, muertos de frío y entumecidos, pero juntos.

-Pero ya sabes que no importa a donde vaya o no vaya…-comenzó el joven de cabello azul.

-Siempre estarás conmigo, lo sé.-continuó la chica mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera asegurándose de que esa afirmación era verdadera.

-Siempre, Vic, siempre. Nunca lo olvides.

Victoire le sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios, para luego recargarse de nuevo en el pecho de Teddy y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca.

Y esas palabras se las llevo el viento de Diciembre, pero la promesa quedó guardada en su corazón.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Después de mil años sin actualizar, vuelvo a hacer acto de presencia. Como mencioné en mi otro fic, mis excusas son las de siempre (escuela y falta de tiempo) con la excepción de que casi durante todo el año, sufrí de una crisis de inspiración tremenda. Realmente me frustré demasiado pero a como ahora están trabajando las musas, creo que me estoy recuperando.

Gracias por la paciencia y siento mucho, en serio, ser una mala escritora que tarda milenios en actualizar.

_Atte. Bianca_


	15. Acto

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy. **

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Sowelu**.Porque es una de las personas más awesome del mundo, porque en el 2008 tuve oportunidad de conocerla mejor (gracias, LJ, gracias) y porque a pesar de que shippea a esta pareja que a mí no me termina de agradar, yo la quiero un montón :).

* * *

**Acto.**

El timbre de la casa de los Potter sonaba insistentemente mientras un Harry algo ojeroso se apuraba a abrir la puerta para recibir a los recién llegados. En cuanto abrió lo suficiente para que una persona pasara, un niño de diez años vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa roja, entró corriendo como un rayo y se dirigió precipitadamente a las escaleras.

-¡Hola, tío Harry!-gritó cuando había llegado al segundo piso de la casa.

-Hola, Teddy-respondió el susodicho, aunque sabía que el pequeño no lo había escuchado-Buenas tardes, Andrómeda.

-Hola Harry, buenas tardes-respondió una señora mayor de cabello castaño teñido con algunas canas mientras entraba a la casa y se quitaba el abrigo café que traía.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar?-ofreció el joven dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No, gracias, en realidad solo vengo de prisa porque tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras antes de que cierren las tiendas del Callejón Diagon-dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a las escaleras-Y bueno, ¿dónde está la bebé?

-Arriba en la habitación con Ginny, y al parecer con Teddy también-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le hacía ademanes a Andrómeda para que subiera hacia el cuarto principal.

En cuanto llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban los dormitorios, escucharon risas y el sonido de una televisión de fondo. Entraron a la habitación y vieron a Ginny sentada en la cama sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. La pelirroja lucía un poco cansada pero la sonrisa que tenía en su cara, demostraba que el cansancio no le importaba para nada.

A su lado, acostado boca abajo, estaba Teddy, quien no dejaba de observar a la bebé, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Teddy ha quedado maravillado con Lily-dijo Ginny sonriéndole al aludido-Al parecer la encuentra más interesante que James o Albus.

-Es que ella es muy tierna-aclaró el niño mirando fijamente a la pequeña-Y James y Albus solamente quieren jugar a los caballos y que yo sea el único caballo.

Los adultos rieron y Harry le despeinó el castaño cabello mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su esposa para luego rodearla por los hombros.

Andrómeda sonrió y se sentó en una mecedora que estaba a un lado de la cama; miró a la feliz pareja que observaba a su bebé como si fuera un milagro -y lo era, claro- y por un breve instante se sintió abrumada por los recuerdos: se vio a ella misma mientras Ted la abrazaba y ambos observaban a Nymphadora dormir.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para recordar ese tipo de cosas, así que sacudió la cabeza y sacó un tema a colación.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido con las nuevas reformas de la casa?-preguntó al recordar que Harry había mencionado que le harían algunos cambios a la mansión Potter.

-Aun no hemos terminado, porque no tenemos muy claro cómo queremos acomodar la casa. Verás, es que nosotros pretendemos…-comenzó a explicar Ginny pasándole Lily a su marido, que cogió a la bebé con un poco de temor; aunque ya había pasado por eso dos veces, siempre pensaba que los bebés eran tan frágiles, que podían escurrirse entre sus brazos en cualquier momento.

El joven se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado y llevó a la pequeña a la cuna que estaba ahí mismo en la habitación. Y fue cuando se giró para volver al lado de Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta de que Teddy no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo el rato.

-¿Pasa algo, Teddy?-cuestionó Harry, doblando las piernas para quedar a la altura de su ahijado.

-No-dijo negando con la cabeza-Solo quería ver a Lily dormir.

Harry lo miró curioso.

-Porque ¿sabes, padrino? Los bebés cuando duermen son muy lindos. Cuando Rosie nació, yo me quedaba mucho tiempo viéndola y era muy tierna, también con Albus y con Hugo.-respondió Teddy entusiasmado.

-¿Y con James no ocurrió eso?-preguntó el moreno divertido porque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-James me lastimó el dedo cuando toqué su manita.-contestó el niño indignado.

Harry rió y le despeinó el cabello.

-Bueno, vamos a comer y luego regresas a ver a Lily dormir, ¿vale?

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Teddy, Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio, por la cual Ginny y Andrómeda acababan de salir. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre, el metamorfomago tomó una de las sillas de la habitación y la arrastró con cuidado hasta situarla a un lado de la cuna. Metió uno de sus brazos por el barandal y tomó la diminuta mano de la pequeña entre la suya propia.

-Lily, eres muy tierna, ¿sabes?-le dijo, aunque estaba casi seguro que ella no podía escucharlo-Y también eres muy afortunada.

Esperó unos segundos para ver si había alguna respuesta, pero tal y como esperaba, no hubo.

-Tú ya eras muy querida incluso antes de haber nacido-siguió contándole-Querida por muchas muchas personas, sobretodo por tus padres. Porque, ¿sabes? Tienes unos excelentes papás que te aman mucho y que no te dejarán nunca.

Teddy sintió un leve apretón en la mano y sonrió.

-Sí, así como lo escuchas. Tía Ginny es muy buena y siempre me da golosinas y tu papá, mi padrino Harry, es como un papá para mí también, porque ¿sabes? Yo no conocí a los míos.

El niño estaba tan concentrado hablando con la bebé, que no escuchó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente y su padrino asomaba la cabeza para saber qué era lo que lo retrasaba para ir a comer.

Cuando Harry tuvo en su campo de visión la cuna con su hija y la silla con su ahijado, un nudo se le formó en la garganta: ese simple _acto_, esa simple imagen mental, le provocó una mezcla de sentimientos que no pudo describir. Entró con cautela al cuarto y se acercó a Teddy.

-Te estamos esperando para comer.-le dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Ya voy-afirmó el aludido poniéndose de pie.-Solo estaba teniendo una charla con Lily. Estaba contándole lo afortunada que es por tener una familia tan buena.

Harry le sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-También es tu familia, pequeño, que no se te olvide.

Teddy le sonrió.

-Sí, Lily y yo compartimos la misma familia.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos salieron del dormitorio para bajar al comedor.

Y algunos años más tarde, Teddy comprobaría que había dicho la verdad, pues él y Lily compartirían una familia: una familia que ellos mismos habían creado.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Son las 11:40 de la noche y me he decidido a ver actualizar. ¿Lo ven? Ahora no se pueden quejar que me tardé porque según yo, me tardé menos de una semana xD.

Y ¿adivinen qué? Ya hay otro capítulo más cociéndose.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sobretodo porque es mi primer wannabe Lily/Teddy. Y gente, ¡ya vamos a la mitad de la tabla! :D

_Atte. Bianca_


	16. Cobre

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. La frase que está entre comillas en el summary, pertenece a Paul Geraldy. **

_Dedicatoria:_ A **ginnythelittleweasly**. Porque es de lo más genial del mundo, porque el 2008 me la trajo de regalo, y porque a pesar de que este fic me hizo sudar sangre, yo la sigo queriendo. Bren, eres love :).

* * *

**Cobre.**

Eran las siete de la tarde de un sábado, cuando Teddy Lupin tocó el timbre de la casa de los Potter. Se acomodó un poco la camisa que traía y cerró los ojos fuertemente para cambiar su cabello a un castaño claro, pues sabía que las cenas de los sábados eran formales y no podía darse el lujo de lucir su característico cabello azul, por mucho que su padrino dijera que no había problema.

Esperó algunos segundos y mientras observaba a una hormiga tratar de llevar un grano de arroz, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Se encontró con Lily de frente, que llevaba un precioso vestido lila que desentonaba con la mueca de su cara; una mueca que claramente daba a entender que su visita no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Desconcertado por el amargo recibimiento, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras sí, a la vez que veía a la niña alejarse de prisa de la entrada. El joven ya conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano, pues había pasado gran parte de su niñez ahí, por lo que no le costó nada de trabajo llegar a la sala donde se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia.

James y Albus estaban sentados en el suelo; el primero le estaba mostrando algo al segundo, que veía a su hermano con gran admiración. Pero de repente al objeto le salieron dientes que fueron a dar a la nariz de Albus, que solo atinó a pegar un grito y a tratar de quitárselo desesperadamente mientras James se reía a carcajadas.

Por otro lado, Harry tenía a Ginny abrazada por los hombros mientras veían el noticiero de la noche ignorando las travesuras de James, demasiado acostumbrados a ellas. Y lo que en verdad lo sorprendió, fue encontrarse con los ojos de Lily fijos en él y no de una manera agradable. Para nada agradable.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle si pasaba algo, su padrino levantó la vista y tras sonreírle, se levantó del sillón junto con su esposa y ambos se digirieron a él para saludarlo.

-Hola Teddy, que bueno que llegaste porque estoy muriendo de hambre.-dijo el moreno dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

-Vaya, parece que mantener una amistad con Ron durante tantos años al final si te afectó, cariño-bromeó la pelirroja riendo, para luego ir a la cocina-Será mejor que vayan poniendo la mesa mientras yo le doy los últimos toques a la comida.

El muchacho asintió y caminó hacia Lily para tomarla de la mano y así poner juntos la mesa, como todos los sábados; pero se sorprendió cuando vio que la niña hacía caso omiso de él y ella sola se iba al comedor a hacer la labor. Eso ya era extraño.

-¿Lily está enojada conmigo?-preguntó algo desconcertado.-Desde que me abrió la puerta no me ha dirigido la palabra y bueno…siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, así que todo eso es muy raro.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar por donde su hija había desaparecido.

-No tengo idea, pero ahora que lo menciones, creo que sí tiene que ver contigo porque antes estaba normal.-afirmó el moreno mientras caminaba junto con su ahijado hacia el comedor, donde la pequeña Lily estaba colocando el último par de cubiertos sobre las servilletas.

Teddy siguió el ejemplo de su padrino y se encogió de hombros también. Tal vez durante la cena averiguaría porque ella estaba tan enojada.

Los Potter y su "hijo adoptivo", como solía llamarlo James, pasaron una buena velada entre risas, comentarios irónicos y pláticas. Hablaron de diferentes temas como los planes de Teddy de conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio, de su abuela Andrómeda y por supuesto, de su relación con Victoire.

En cuanto el nombre fue pronunciado por Ginny -que se moría de ganas de saber sus intenciones hacia su sobrina- Lily levantó la mirada que había mantenido baja durante la comida y se paró bruscamente de la silla para luego subir corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Su madre, que suspiró resignada, se tapó la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza para luego susurrar un "Pensé que ya lo había superado" que provocó que Harry y Teddy la miraran confundidos.

-¿Ginny, tienes idea de porqué Lily se está comportando de esa forma?-cuestionó el metamorfomago, pues tenía la leve impresión de que todo eso tenía que ver con él de alguna manera.

La pelirroja suspiró y asintió.

-Mira, hace algunos meses, Lily vino conmigo muy seria y me dijo que tenía un secreto que confesarme-comenzó a explicar-Empezó contándome que le gustaba tu nuevo look (cuando traes el cabello azul) y terminó confesándome que estaba enamorada de ti.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la mesa, incluso James dejo de picotear a Albus con el tenedor para poner atención. Y como una alerta que acabara de sonar, Harry, al no escuchar más las quejas de su hijo mejor, giró la cabeza hacia ellos y les pidió que fueran a sus dormitorios mientras ellos mantenían una "charla de adultos".

-¿Enamorada de mí? Vaya…-murmuró el joven rascándose la nuca como si tratara de encontrarle sentido a todo eso.

-Sí, bueno, ella jura que está enamorada pero en realidad solo es que siente una gran admiración hacia ti, sobretodo porque eres muy cercano con ella.-aclaró Ginny.

-Sí, claro, claro, los niños suelen decirle a todo "amor" aun cuando no sepan exactamente lo que todo eso abarca-siguió Teddy relajándose un poco-Pero bueno, será mejor que suba a hablar con ella, ¿vale? Para aclarar todo este asunto porque no podré venir a cenar todos los sábados si me sigue lanzando sus miradas asesinas durante todo el rato.

Los esposos rieron y se fueron a la sala a tomar el té, mientras el chico subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de Lily, su consentida -hecho del que James no se podía enterar, pues sino se convertiría en el único objetivo de sus bromas venideras-.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que Teddy tocó levemente la puerta y se asomó un poco solo para verificar si Lily estaba dentro.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó y la niña, que le daba la espalda sentada en su mesa de juegos, asintió con la cabeza.

El joven entró al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. Observó a la pelirroja acomodar a sus muñecas ordenadamente en un mueble y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que tener a Hermione de tía, ya había tenido efecto en ella.

-¿Qué buscas aquí arriba?-preguntó Lily con un tono un tanto brusco que sorprendió a Teddy, pues no pensaba que ella pudiera hablar así.

-Te estaba buscando a ti.

La aludida giró la cabeza y lo miró con fijeza a los ojos. Una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad se reflejó en su cara; dudó unos instantes y después de algunos segundos, se acercó a Teddy y tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Para nada en especial, solo quería venir a saludarte.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. El muchacho, al notar ese gesto, la levantó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo -aunque luego pensó que quizás no había sido una buena idea pues ella ya no tenía cinco años, sino diez-.

-¿Me vas a decir porqué te portas así conmigo?

La pelirroja lo miró un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir?-insistió Teddy.

-Si te digo, te vas a reír de mí.

-No, yo no me voy a reír, te lo prometo.

Lily se miró las manos y luego le dijo:

-Teddy, yo…creo que me gustas.

El joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la manera tan clara y abierta con la que ella había hablado. Definitivamente era hija de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-preguntó tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible para no parecer interesado pero tampoco para herir sus sentimientos.

-Porque…bueno porque tú siempre eres bueno conmigo, me tratas bien, me regalas dulces y juegas conmigo.-admitió.

-Pero, ¿acaso soy el único que hace eso?

-No, pero…tú eres Teddy.

El susodicho sonrió y le jaló las coletas pelirrojas, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

-Pero tú no me quieres.-sentenció Lily con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices que no te quiero?-le preguntó el chico separándola un poco de él para verla a la cara.

-Porque tienes a Victoire.-aclaró la niña girando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Claro que te quiero, Lily-dijo el metamorfomago mirándola a los ojos-Pero debes saber que existen muchos tipos de amor y lo que yo siento por ti y por Vic son cosas diferentes.

La pequeña le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego asintió. Bajó la cabeza un momento y en ese momento Teddy se percató de algo.

-¿Lily, intentaste pintarte el cabello?-preguntó mientras tomaba unos de los mechones superiores para observarlo mejor.

La aludida se sonrojó y dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tu color de cabello es muy bonito.

-Porque quise hacerme rubia, como Vic-dijo-Ella tiene el cabello lacio, brillante y rubio; en cambio yo lo tengo enmarañado y pelirrojo. Pensé que si lo pintaba como el de ella, tú te fijarías en mí.

En ese instante, a Teddy lo invadió una ola de ternura que solo pudo expresar al abraza fuertemente a Lily, que le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Y sabes? También me compré tres pulseras con mi mesada-dijo ella mientras se baja del regazo del chico y se dirigía hacia su tocador, de donde trajo las pulseras mencionadas.-Y mira, son de _cobre_, como las que Vic siempre trae.

El joven las tomó y para su gran asombro, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, eran idénticas a las que su novia siempre traía, la diferencia -que no le iba a mencionar a la niña- era que las de Lily no eran un regalo de Teddy como las de Victoire.

Teddy se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la pelirroja; dobló las rodillas para colocarse a su altura y la tomó de las manos.

-Lily, no tenías porqué hacer todo esto-comenzó mientras ella centraba su atención en él-El amor que siento por ti y por Vic son diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que a una la quiera más que a la otra, ¿vale? Que no te olvide nunca.

La aludida asintió con una sonrisa vacilante y lo abrazo.

-Te quiero, Teddy.

-Yo también, peque.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y luego se separaron.

-Será mejor que bajemos porque no sé tú pero yo quiero comer postre.-dijo el muchacho riendo.

-Baja tú, ahora voy yo.-pronunció ella.

El metamorfomago asintió y salió del dormitorio. Lily escuchó sus pasos perderse escaleras abajo y fue entonces cuando ella se encaminó hacia el tocador y colocó las pulseras en el primer cajón.

Tal vez Teddy pensaba que había resuelto ese asunto, pero eso era lo que Lily le había hecho pensar. Quizás todos pensaban que aun era pequeña para comprender lo que realmente quería, pero ella sabía que era más lista de lo que mostraba.

Sabía perfectamente que Teddy quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no lo logró por más palabras hermosas que hubiera dicho. No lo logró porque ella sabía con exactitud lo que él había dicho: Victoire es mi novia y a ti solo te quiero como una hermana menor. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Decidió que mientras fuera menor de edad disfrutaría tener al chico como otro hermano mayor y ya cuando estuviera más grande, las cosas podrían cambiar. Tal vez podrían tener una cena romántica, una cita en el cine, o un simple paseo por el parque. Además, una vez escuchó a su tía Hermione decirle a Rosie que "los novios vienen y van" y nadie aseguraba que Teddy y Victoire serían pareja para siempre…

Pero por ahora solo iría a comer un trozo de pastel de chocolate y vería a James molestar a Albus…de nuevo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Por lo pronto, esto es lo último que tengo escrito para este fic, pero don't worry, pienso actualizar más seguido.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque, para qué mentir, yo disfruté escribirlo, aunque al principio me costó un poco de trabajo xD.

Ahora si no se pueden quejar, ¿eh? Tres capítulos en menos de dos semanas.

_Atte. Bianca_


End file.
